Code Lyoko meets Reboot
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Megabyte has escaped from Mainframe and has come to Lyoko. He and Xana have teamed up to take over the real world. Can Bob and the Lyoko Gang stop them? COMPLETE. UlrichYumi, JeremyAelita, BobDot, MatrixAndrAia
1. Megabyte's arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Lord Maximus: I have put a hold on Code Lyoko:Fear.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

Opening song (A world without danger)

Here we are  
Going far  
To save all, that we love.

If we give  
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko, Stronger after

I have created a short introduction of both shows. If you already know these shows skip this.

* * *

Code Lyoko is about three boarding students and a day student finding a parallel universe inside a computer. There they find a virtual girl called Aelita and a computer virus named Xana who wants to destroy the world. They travel to the virtual to help Aelita get past Xana's monsters so she can deactivate the towers to stop Xana's attack in the real world. Lyoko has four regions: Mountain, Desert, Glacier, and Forest. The towers are the control points in Lyoko and used by Xana to hack into systems in the real world. They keep Lyoko a secret because the authorities will walk into the factory unpluging Xana and destroying Aelita. 

**Ulrich Stern**: He is the silent type of the group, doesn't smile unless one of his friends cracks a joke or prank Sissy. He is sometimes seems like the leader since he makes up strategies when Xana attacks. Has a crush on Yumi and hates Sissy (Who doesn't hate her?). He plays soccer and is the best player in school. In Lyoko he is a samurai with the power to triplicate to destroy Xana's monsters.

Appearance: Chocolate brown hair, green shirt, green jacket, and green cargo jeans.

Lyoko character: Black pants, black long sleeved shirt with a white section and a Japanese symobol on it, yellow vest, black collar, black fingerless gloves, brown boots, and yellow headband.

Weapon: Digital saber.

Special power: Can creat two more clones that can defeat monster but is destroyed in one hit.

**Odd Della Robbia**: The comic relief of the group. He always jokes about stuff and never takes anything seriously. He wears purple and has a purple spot in his hair. In Lyoko he is a cat like creature with Laser arrows to attack Xana's monsters. He has the power of foresight so he can have visions of the future, but only in Lyoko. He owns a dog called Kiwi.

Appearance: Blonde in one spike with a purple spot in the middle, pinke T-shirt, puple long sleeved shirt, purple pants, and yellow shoes.

Lyoko character: Purple triangular marks on cheeks and on far side of his forehead, puple sleeveless shirt with a picture of his dog in the middle,purple arm gloves with claws, purple pants with some black points around the knees, yellow shoes, and a purple cat tale.

Weapon: Laser Arrows.

Special power: Foresight.

**Jeremy Belpois**: He is the genius of the group. Works day and night to materialize Aelita. Stays in the real world to warn the others about traps set in Lyoko by Xana. He is usually talking to Aelita about the real world, or studying in class. He may not go to Lyoko but he is a thorn in Xana's side just as much as the others.

Appearance: Blonde hair, glasses, blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

**Yumi Ishiyama**: The oldest and most mature of the group. She has interest for the American gothic. In Lyoko she is a geisha warrior, she has a fan and the power of telekinesis to attack Xana's monsters. She also has a crush on Ulrich and gets jealous when he sees someone else.

Appearance: Black belly shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, black neck lenght hair, and pale skin.

Lyoko character:A kimono covering her from shoulders to little past her hips, wide yellow slash with a red ribbon sorrounding it,handless white gloves that goes up thearms, red pants, black and white boots that go up the legs, and hair pulled into a bun.

Weapon: Fan

Special power: Telekinesis

**Aelita Lyoko**: A virtual being who is also the sole inhabitant of Lyoko is. Has no weapons, but can alter the terrain of Lyoko to escape from Xana's monsters. She can deactivate the towers to stop Xana's attack in the real world. She was materialized once but Xana infected her with a virus bounding her life force to his. She may have no weapon but she has taken care of herself despite being alone in Lyoko with only Xana for company.

Appearance: Pink Hair, yellow shirt, pink over shirt, black skirt, and black shoes.

Lyoko character: Pink vest crossover, white sleevless turtle neck shirt, pink mini skirt, white pants with red sashes, and red shoes.

Weapon: None

Power: Can alter the terrain of Lyoko and creat decoys.

**Xana**: A powerful computer virus that wants to take over the world with one strategy: destruction. He has no physical form, and only appears as a black electrical mist. He activates towers in Lyoko to take over something in the real world, and has robots to guard his towers for him. Roachters, Blocks, Hornets, Crabs, and Megatanks. Unlike your average villains he doesn't monologue or brag about his plans so the good guys can take advantage and stop him. The only way to destroy him is to shut him down but if they do before they get Aelita out of Lyoko it will be death day for both of them. He has the ability to take over electronics and small animals. He has taken a form twice. When he tricked them with an evil clone of Yumi and when he created a fake school. Has nearly limitless power.

**Roachters**: Monsters that look like backthumbs. They are originally called Kankrelats but the gang calls them roachters. They move fast and can fire quickly. They only travel in groups of five.

**Hornets**: Insect like monsters with wings that fire lasers and spew acid. They look like wasps or hornets.

**Blocks**: Cube like creatures with legs. Unlike the others this one has four sides where Xana's symbol is. This makes it one of the weakest monsters unless it travels with others in large numbers. They contain four kinds of laser, normal lasers, freezing lasers, quick lasers, and charged lasers.

**Crabs**: Large flat creatures with large long legs. They move fast, and can be very powerful. They have three kinds of lasers. A regular shot, a quick shot, and a charged shot. They are one of Xana's most powerful monsters. They only travel in small groups. Xana's symbol is found on top of it's shell.

**Megatanks**: Xana's most powerful monster. It resembles a large black bowling ball but inside it contains a powerful weapon. It can fire an energy wave at its enemies. Unlike other monsters the Xana logo is it's very weapon.

**Sissy**: Every school has a bully and Sissy is this schools one. She is rude, snobby, and thinks she is better than everybody. She has crush on Ulrich so she is jealous of Yumi. She is constantly after him but good thing for Ulrich his friends always send her away like a scared dog with her tail between her legs.

Appearance: Long black hair, pink bell shirt with a heart in the middle, black pants, red skirt, and red shoes.

**Herb**: A genius likes Jeremy but he is rude and sometimes cheats just to impress Sissy. He has a crush on her so he sees Ulrich as his rival although Ulrich hates her( Serisouly who dosen't hate her?).

**Jim**: A gym teacher who thinks Ulrich's group is up to something and is determined to find out what. He did find out the gang's secret and helped fight off Xana's monsters, but his memory was erased when Aelita deactivated the tower.

**Mr. Delmas**: The school principal.

**Milly**: One of the students. She has red hair with pigtails. She is one of the school reporters.Sissy likes to bully her andher best friend Tamiya because they are younger than her.

* * *

Reboot is about a world inside a computer where Guardians defend the systems from viruses. 

(Opening title for Reboot)

Bob:I come from the net. I search through systems, peoples, and cities. To this place Mainframe. My format: Guardian. To Mend and Defend. To protect my new found friends. Thier hopes and dreams. To defend them from thier enemies.

**Bob**: He is Guardian, his duty is to "Mend and Defend." He protects his friends from their enemies. He usually thinks viruses can be reprogrammed to be sprites. His fellow guardians do not believe him since all viruses are made for chaos and should just be deleted.

**Dot Matrix**: The commander of the system called Mainframe. She is a great tactician, and secretly loves Bob. Her brothers are both named Enzo Matrix because the original was copied. Very protective of little Enzo.

**Matrix**: He was originally Enzo but when he was made guardian by Bob he tried to play game and almost was deleted. He switched his icon to game sprite mode at the last minute. He was lost in the net and changed. He is now a renegade who doesn't hesitate to delete any virus he sees. He is very protective of his love Andrea.

**Enzo**: The copy of Matrix. He is an energetic boy who loves action and plays with his dog Frisket.

**Andrea**: A woman who comes from the games. She was lost in the net and changed. She is sometimes the only person who can calm down Matrix when he looses his temper.

**Megabyte**: A virus who is constantly trying to get to the supercomputer and infect it. He was sent into the web but he came back stronger and as a Trojan horse virus when it changed him. He wants to take over the supercomputer so he can rule the net. He appears as a blue robotic figure. He is tall; his hands are clawed, and have an army of infected binomes at his command.

**Hexadecimal**: Megabyte's twin sister. Unlike her brother she is not into the destruction of the net. She has a not so secret crush on Bob. She is presumed deleted when she sacrificed herself to save the net from the super virus called Daemon.

* * *

**Mainframe**

It was happening again. The war, the pain, the suffering, and the destruction. He was back and causing destruction to them again. Megabyte had returned to get his revenge on the ones who had stopped him after countless times. They could not go through it again. So many friends and family were lost in the war (Even though they were brought back by the reset). Megabyte said he was going to hunt down the ones he had hated.

"This is crazy! We should get out of here. If we don't Megabyte will delete us all." said a binome in complete panic,

"And what about the ones locked in the Principal Office. They had stopped Megabyte before. They had risked their lives before so now we should do something." said another.

"We should march over there and blast those virals back to where they crawled out from!" shouted a third binome. Everyone cheered and headed for the Principal Office.

* * *

**The Principal Office**

Megabyte stood in the control room smirking as Enzo struggled to get free of Welman Matrix's infected body.

"You won't get away with this Megacreep!" shouted Enzo. Megabyte only chuckled

"Yes yes. I have heard this before, boy. Although I missed you struggling for your dear life. I see that my pet Nibbles has changed too. Or should I say Welman Matrix?" said Megabyte.

"You know who he was the whole time?" asked Enzo shocked,

"Indeed. It was so much fun keeping him as a pet. Too bad the joy of keeping it all a secret is over. You should be proud of your daughter Mr. Matrix." said Megabyte smiling at the nullbot.

"You stay away from her, virus!" shouted Welman,

"Oh but I still need her. Pity if Bob had not stopped the wedding I could have imagined the Honeymoon. Besides you created me when your experiment destroyed the twin city. So I guess that makes us brothers Enzo." sneered Megabyte.

"I don't even like the thought of it virus!" shouted Enzo,

"I couldn't agree with you more, boy. The very thought sickens me." snarled Megabyte.

"You leave my family out of this Megabyte. This is between you and me." said Welman,

"Oh please old man. You are nothing but a null trapped inside an infected body. I say you have already been dealt with. Besides I didn't travel all the way back here just to have my plans ruined. It is time for my revenge on these pathetic sprites." said Megabyte.

He turned to an infected binome,

"You bring Phong to me. He is still useful." said Megabyte.

"Yes sir." said the binome and ran out of the room,

"Heir Doctor." said Megabyte turning back.

"Yes Lord Megabyte!" said the doctor,

"Is everything ready?" asked Megabyte.

"The coordinates are typed in. We only need to activate it sir." said the doctor happily.

"Excellent. Commander take one group with you and head down the hall and delete those sprites. The rest of you come with me to the Gateway Command." said Megabyte, and the soldiers marched out of the room following thier leader.

* * *

**Lyoko**

All was quiet in Lyoko. It seemed a little too quiet. In a region that was completely dark in a fortress stood a figure. It was covered by a dark cloak but the figure looked like a teenaged boy.

"So he is coming here." said the figure to him.

"I guess I should prepare a warm welcome." the figure continued to mutter to itself when suddenly it sensed them.

"For all of them." said the figure and a part of its face could be seen. Sharp, piercing, bright green eyes, with all the right features,and it's lips curved into an evil smile. The figure chuckled and walked out of the room but it said something as it disappeared.

"I am looking forward to seeing you again Megabyte." it said.

* * *

**Mainframe**

Matrix and Bob ran through the hallways of the Principal Office to the control to stop Megabyte.

"This time I am going to delete that virus once and for all!" said Matrix angrily,

"We'll see if you live long enough to do that Matrix." said Bob.

"Just watch me. We have to hurry. Dad, Phong, and Enzo are still in trapped in the control room with Megabyte." said Matrix.

"They will find a way to survive." said Bob trying to stay calm,

"And the others? What about Andrea?" asked Matrix?

"They can look after themselves. And Andrea." said Bob reassuringly,

"Let's hope so. For thier sake." said Matrix.

They ran through the hall until a voice called "Guys!"

They turned around and saw Andrea and Mouse catching up to them.

"Andrea!" said Matrix, they ran up and hugged each other.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we've got company." said Mouse as a group of virals walked and started firing at them. They ran for cover and fired back. Then the virals back away as a group of binomes jumped in and attacked.

"How did you guys get in?" asked Bob,

"We blasted the doors." said a binome carrying a laser gun.

"Good job. Keep those virals at bay." said Bob as he and the others headed off.

They ran through the hallways for a while until they stopped saw Dot along with Hack and Slash who were whining to each other.

"Dot!" called Bob; she turned around ands saw them.

"Bob!" she shouted and ran to them.

"We have bad news. We saw Megabyte head to the room where the Gateway Command is." she said scared,

"We'll stop him." said Matrix.

They ran down the hallways to the Gateway Command's room. When they reached they saw him. The one who had destroyed Mainframe, and had haunted each of thier nightmares. It was Megabyte. With him were Welman Matrix, Enzo, Phong, and an army of virals.

"Ah so you have come to see my victory. Well prepare yourselves. I won't be the only one deleting you." said Megabyte,

"What do you mean virus?" asked Matrix leveling his gun at Megabyte.

"I am just this Gateway to visit an old friend. He will help in today's torture." said Megabyte triumphantly,

"Who is this friend of yours?" asked Bob.

"You will meet him soon enough." said Megabyte.

The Gateway Command powered up and a portal to another system opened. But this system looked like none they had seen before. Megabyte, his troops, and nullbot took Enzo and Phong into the system. As Megabyte stepped through he muttered something.

"Time we had a renuion Xana." he said and disappeared.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High School**

Ulrich and his friends sat at thier usuall bench discussing thier day. Xana had not launched an attack in a while so they decided to relax, they could all use a vacation especially from him. Sissy had finally stopped bugging Ulrich and gone out with Theo(Who would have thought she gave up on Ulrich?). Jeremy was still trying to find an antivirus for Aelita but he did take a break once in a while. Odd is busy complaining about a test the teachers handed out test today again.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Aelita sat in Lyoko looking at the sky. It was always the same in Lyoko. She wished she could be in the real world, but thanks to Xana she had to stay in Lyoko. She learned feelings in the real world. Suddenly she felt something. Pulsations! It only meant one thing, Xana has launched an attack.

* * *

"Jeremy, Xana has just activated a tower!" she said appearing on the computer, 

"So much for him giving us a break." said Ulrich.

They ran to the factory, as soon as they got there Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were virtualized into the Desert Region. When they arrived they found Aelita and followed the pulsations. Strange they did not lead to an activated tower but to a group appearing out of nowhere. They were lead by a blue robotic figure with clawed hands, it's eye's had green irises, and red pupils. It lead a number of little robot like figures with same eyes, except for the boy with green skin, a strange figure with glasses, and the other blue robot which contained a green slime in it.

"Who are you?" asekd Ulrich,

"Manners boy. I am just a visiter here. Tell me do you know Xana?" asked the blue robot,

"Depends if you are friend or enemy." said Yumi.

"Guys the scan says he's a virus." said Jeremy over the intercom. The binomes took out their weapons looking for the voice.

"If you are a virus than are you Xana or friends with him?" asked Odd,

"We are old buisness partners. Allow to introduce myself, I am Megabyte." said the blue robot. As soon as he said that Xana appeared.

"It is about time you arrived Megabyte. I was afraid I would have to continue the plan without you." said Xana,

"I am here now, aren't I?" said Megabyte.

"Let's deal with these pests shall we?" asked Xana,

"Indeed." said Megabyte turning to the Lyoko Gang.

The gang knew it was going to a hard fight, but they would not let two viruses get rid of them so easily.

* * *

How did you like it? Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Users vs virals

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Lyoko Desert Region

The Lyoko Gang readied thier weapons as Xana and Megabyte turned to face them. They all lined up. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. Xana, Megabyte, and the virals.

The green skinned kid, the strange creature, and the green slime inside the robot could only watch since they were trapped. Ulrich and Aelita unsheathed thier swords, Odd readied his arrows, and Yumi opened her fan. Xana gripped his sword, Megabyte unsheathed his claws, and the virals aimed thier weapons at them. Megabyte unleashed his viral tentacles and the gang.

They all scattered, Ulrich went after Xana, Odd and Yumi took on Megabyte, and Aelita went for the viral troops. Xana was ready as Ulrich attacked, he blocked Ulrich's sword and fought back. They attacked and parried each others attacks. Odd fired his arrows at Megabyte, but they bounced off the virus's body.

Megabyte laughed "You can't possibly hurt me with theses toys, User." he said running at him. Odd jumped out of the way with his cat agility.

"What did you call me?" asked Odd as he landed,

"A User. A person who lives outside of cyberspace." said Megabyte. Enzo heard this and gasped,

"We are in the User world? But they look like sprites." said Enzo.

"No my son, we are still in cyberspace. I have heard of this place. It could be a wonderful discovery, but the same time it could be our worst nightmare." said Phong,

"What do you mean?" asked Enzo,

"I have heard that this place is controlled by a virus that is more powerful than Daemon. However he cannot infect the net because he is trapped here. I believe he is the one Megabyte and the users called Xana." said Phong. Enzo looked at Xana as he fought Ulrich and his clones,

"But he doesn't look like a virus. He looks like a sprite. But how can he stronger than Daemon?" asked Enzo.

"Never judge a person's appearance Enzo. It might get you in trouble my son." said Phong.

Enzo looked back at the battle dumbfounded that anyone could be stronger than Daemon. Yumi and Odd were on the defensive as the monster called Megabyte advanced. He smirked at them. Yumi threw her fan at him, he caught and examined it.

"Another toy, really are you done playing? I am growing tired of this battle. I think it's time to end this little game." he said unsheathing his claws.

"I still have one last trick." said Yumi.

She raised her hands near head, and she started glowing pink. Megabyte slowly walked to her, each step he took sounded like an earthquake. Odd leaped at him to defend Yumi, but Megabyte caught him and tossed him away like a rag doll. Suddenly a rock flew out of the ground and hit him, sending him flying to the ground.

He got back up and glared at Yumi,

"Another childish trick, if you think a simple rock can hurt me than you are severally mistaken." said Megabyte.

Yumi sent another rock at him, but he punched right through it. It shattered into pieces. Yumi sent more rocks, but Megabyte just kept punching through them as he got closer to her. Just as Megabyte was getting within striking distance Odd jumped into the air and kicked Megabyte in the face.

It didn't hurt him, but it knocked him off balance. Yumi took advantage and dove between his legs. Megabyte turned at them and smirked at them.

"This is real amusing. But I have important business, so why don't you run along?" he said in a mocking tone.

They didn't reply they just glared at him. Yumi used her power again, but this time she lifted Megabyte into the air. Megabyte roared as he floated, the roar echoed through out Lyoko.

"Put me down you insignificant worm!" shouted Megabyte glaring.

Meanwhile Aelita used her sword to block lasers being fired by the viral troops. She slowly got closer to them, blocking every laser being fired at her. As soon as she was close enough she sliced the weapons of two virals in half. They ran before she could hit them again. The virals were backing as she got closer blocking thier attacks.

Ulrich was knocked back as the last of his clones was destroyed by Xana. He jumped back up and charged again. Xana smirked, and blocked Ulrich's attack again with his sword. Ulrich brought his leg and kicked Xana, knocking him back.

"Who's your friend?" demanded Ulrich as Xana got up,

"We are old business partners. I have something he wants, and he has something I want." said Xana smiling.

He raised his hands and red lasers fired at Ulrich. He tried dodging them all with his speed, but few managed to hit him. He fell to the ground as one hit him. Xana jumped into the air over Ulrich with sword ready.

Ulrich moved and Xana's sword plunged into the ground. He tried to attack Xana as he lifted his sword from the ground but Xana parried.

* * *

Mainframe 

Bob and the others were in the war room talking to Turbo to find out where Megabyte went.

"According to these coordinates, Megabyte might have gone to another supercomputer." said Turbo,

"What? Another supercomputer?" gasped Dot.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go get him!" said Matrix,

"It's not that simple. The supercomputer isn't online, and if you go there you might put the entire net in danger." said Turbo.

"What do you mean?" asked Bob,

"We have kept this information classified, but due to recent events I will give you a briefing on what this could mean. This supercomputer is controls a world where users can enter it. The Users created it to be a world without danger, but unfortunately they failed. In that world there were two sprites, one was linked to the supercomputer, while the other was an inhabitant of the world called Lyoko. The sprites names were Xana and Aelita. The reason why there could be a danger because Xana was infected by super virus, he is nearly as powerful as Daemon. However he cannot infect the net because he is trapped in the supercomputer, but he still can infect Lyoko. He has used towers in Lyoko to give him the power to hack into various systems. Luckily the sprite called Aelita and four users identified as Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy have stopped Xana from taking over. If Megabyte has gone to Lyoko he might free Xana and the net could be in danger like it was during Daemon, but it could worse." said Turbo.

Everybody in the war room eyes went wide and thier jaws dropped.

"Turbo is there anyway to stop Xana and Megabyte without endangering the net?" asked Bob,

"The only to stop Xana is to shutdown the computer. However the users are planning to bring Aelita into their world before destroying Xana or at least that was what they planned. They managed it once but Xana established some sort of data link to Aelita, if they destroyed him they would destroy Aelita too." said Turbo.

"Great. Now we have to go through another super virus, Megabyte, and users to save Enzo, Dad, and Phong." said Matrix in his angry tone.

"What do you mean deal with the users? They have stopped Xana from taking over. You can't go over there and blast them for that. Plus they helping a sprite." said Bob, fascinated by the information.

"Bob! They are users! Do you forget what they did? All of the people they nullified in the games? They are just helping one sprite and deleting the rest!" shouted Matrix,

"Calm down Sparky." said AndrAIa, putting her hand on Matrix's shoulder. His anger instantly stopped.

"Users or not, they might be able to help us stop these viruses." said Dot,

"And I have the proof for that, sugah." said Mouse.

She typed in something and vid window appeared showing Megabyte battle people that looked like sprites.

"How did you get this, Mouse?" asked Turbo shocked,

"I tracked Megabyte through the Gateway commands coordinates. What we are seeing is happening right now honey." said Mouse.

"There are Enzo, Phong, and Dad." said Dot,

"Along the users, Aelita, and Xana." said Turbo said looking at the screen.

"Do you think they might stop them and save our friends?" asked AndrAIa,

"We have learned that these users are not a threat to us, but I don't know how they will react when they find out where your friends are from." said Turbo.

"This looks bad, very bad." said Bob looking at the screen.

* * *

How do you like it? 


	3. Lyoko files

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

After escaping from Megabyte and a small group of virals with Enzo, Phong, and Welman Matrix as his hostages to Lyoko. The Lyoko gang discovered Megabyte's arrival and confronted him. He said he was looking for Xana because he claimed they were old buisness partners. Xana arrived and the Lyoko gang fought them. Meanwhile back in Mainframe Bob and the others tracked Megabyte and Turbo told them about Lyoko. Mouse brought up a vid window showing the battle in Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter 3 

All was quiet in the war room of the Principal Office as all eyes watched the battle in another called Lyoko. Bob turned to Turbo,

"Turbo, do you have information on all sprites, users, and viruses in Lyoko?"he asked,

"Yes we do. Hold on . . ." said Turbo.

He brought up window showing a tall teenaged boy dressed in all black. His skin was pale, there dark triangular marks under his eyes, and his eyes were sharp bright green. His hair was jet black with red streaks and it was spiked. Around his waist was a black katana in sheath, and he wore fingerless gloves. Below the picture was information.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Xana

FORMAT: Super virus

WEAPON: Black katana, and monsters

HISTORY: Not much is known about Xana besides that he is a super virus. He was once a sprite that had no physical form and was linked to the supercomputer that controlled Lyoko. After he was infected he wanted take over Lyoko and the user world. By activating the towers that were the control points of Lyoko he was given the power to hack into any computer network in the user world. However four users known as Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, along with a sprite named Aelita they have stopped him.

Since Aelita had no defense against Xana's monsters that guard the towers, she needed help. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi come to Lyoko with powers that allow them fight Xana's monsters so Aelita can deactivate the tower. After the tower was deactivated Xana was temporally put into a sleeping state, however the users could not destroy him. He was linked to the computer so the computer security protected him.

The only way to stop him was to shut off the computer so he could be put into a permanent sleep unless the computer was reactivated. However they decided to bring Aelita into thier world before stopping Xana. They managed to recently, but Xana established a data link by infecting her. He also recently created a virtual form for himself.

END FILE

The next picture was of a girl with pink hair. She white sleeveless shirt under a crossover vest. She wore a pink skirt over white pants with red slashes, and red shoes. On her arms were coverings over the whole length of her forearm, her hears were pointed, and an earring was on of the ears. Under her eyes were marks like Xana's, except they were pink.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Aelita

FORMAT: Sprite and an Anti Viral program

WEAPON: Sword

HISTORY: Aelita is an opposite of Xana. She is an inhabitant of Lyoko, who can deactivate the towers Xana has activated to stop his attack. Not much is known about her except that it is possible that Xana and Aelita were brother and sister, since they were the only sprites in Lyoko and were created by the same user. She has nearly the same powers as Xana, except she cannot create her own monsters.

She can also hack into computer networks but doesn't need towers. Xana needs the towers because he is a virus and the tower allows him to be safe and untraceable. She has been to the user world once, but had to return to Lyoko because of Xana.

END FILE

_"Interesting"_ thought Bob, as he read Aelita's file. He had always wondered what was in the user world; maybe Aelita could the people of the net make peace with the Users. Dot noticed that Bob had one of his "interested" looks.

"Bob? What are you thinking?" she asked,

"If Aelita has been to the User world, she can help us learn about. Why the Users downloads games or creates viruses." said Bob.

"What? After everything they did? You still want to learn about them? I know everything about them, how they nullified millions of sprites, how they nearly destroyed the net! There is nothing more to know about them! If Aelita knew what they really were that she would be protecting the supercomputer like she should be, from viruses and users!" snapped Matrix. AndrAIa took a few minutes to calm him down. The next file came up,

This was a boy with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and a headband. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with white sections and a high collar, black fingerless gloves, and a yellow vest with green belt. He wore black pants and boots.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Ulrich Stern

FORMAT: User

WEAPON: Katana

HISTORY: Unknown

END FILE

Next was a picture of girl with black pulled into a bun. She wore a kimono that covered her shoulders to her hips, with yellow slash and red ribbon. She wore white handless arm length gloves, red pants, and black white leg length boots.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Yumi Ishiyama

FORMAT: User

WEAPON: Fan

HISTORY: Unknown

END FILE

Next was a boy with cat-like hands and a tail. He had blonde was in one spike, and had purple spot in the middle. He had purple triangular marks on his cheeks and on the sides of his forehead. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with the picture of a grey dog, purple pants with black sections and yellow foamy knee-pads, and yellow shoes.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Odd Della Robbia

FORMAT: User

WEAPON: Laser Arrows

HISTORY: Unknown

END FILE

They waited for the next file when the screen showed blonde haired dressed in blue clothes. He held a long staff with blue glowing jewel.

OPENING FILE

NAME: Jeremy Belpois

FORMAT: User

WEAPON: N/A

HISTORY: Unknown

END FILE

We have records of thier battles against Xana in Lyoko. We have gather as much information on Lyoko, the users, and Xana as we could." replied Turbo.

"Show us. If we need to stop Xana too, we will need all the data we can get." said Dot.

Turbo sent the information; it held recorded all the battles in Lyoko since Xana's first attack. It held information about the towers, the regions, and the monsters. They learned about Xana's monsters, the Crabs, the Roachters, the Blocks, the Hornets, and the Megatanks. Then they watched the Lyoko gang's battles against Xana's monsters.

OPENING FILE

"Watch out! You're surrounded by monsters!" said Jeremy.

Ulrich held out his hand stopping Yumi and Aelita as he looked around ready to unsheathe his sword. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Where are they?" he asked. Just as he finished his sentence he and Yumi were hit by lasers as five Blocks appeared behind them.

You're being attacked five blocks!" said Jeremy.

Ulrich and Yumi blocked the incoming laser fire, but sustained damage.

"Yumi, Ulrich, get out there! You're losing way too many life points!" said Jeremy,

Yumi, take Aelita and run!" said Ulrich.

"But Ulrich . . ." said Yumi,

"Don't argue! Run!" said Ulrich charging at the blocks.

Ulrich charged at the blocks, as Aelita and Yumi ran for the tower.

"Triplicate!" shouted Ulrich.

Instantly two Ulrichs separated from him and charged at the blocks. He destroyed two of them before they fired and blasted his clones. He ran as the blocks fired at him, until he stopped and charged at them. He jumped on one and stapped the XANA symbol.

Ulrich jumped off as it exploded and stabbed another block, but the last block fired a laser and froze him in ice. It shattered and he disappeared in a flash of data streams. The block than went after Yumi and Aelita as they ran for the tower. Yumi stood still and raised her hands near her head, she started glowing, and rock started move on it's own.

The rock stood suspended in the air until it was above the block, it fell and the block exploded.

"Yes! The coast is clear." said Yumi.

But the moment she said that a Megatank blasted her, and she disappeared.

"Yumi, no! Aelita run!" said Jeremy.

Aelita ran as she could, but could not escape the Megatank. She turned and faced it, she sat and sang a high note. The ground shook and Megatank rolled out of control and hit the rocks. She ran for the tower, but Megatank recovered and fired at her. As the beam nearly it her Odd jumped and took the hit. He hit the ground shouting,

"Laser Arrows!" and fired at the Megatank. It exploded and Aelita entered the tower.

END FILE

"That was just one of the battles in Lyoko." said Turbo.

Matrix thought of what he saw. The users risked thier lives for a sprite, but what about the ones on the net?

"There is also more. There is Lyoko file, on Megabyte." said Turbo.

"Show us." said Dot quickly.

OPENING FILE

It was the web. It was just as Bob and Matrix remembered it. There Megabyte floated helplessly, when a strange black cloud appeared. It moved closer to him, he stared at it as moved toward him.

"Kilobyte?" it asked,

"No. It was once my name, but now I am Megabyte. Who are you?" asked Megabyte.

"An old friend. Perhaps this help you remember."

A target symbol with a line on the top and three on the bottom appeared on the cloud, and it glowed a crimson light.

"XANA . . . ?" asked Megabyte,

"Yes."

"But your a cloud. The Xana I remember helped me escape the Gaurdains by upgrading me. When that happened my sister and I seperated." said Megabyte,

"Times change Megabyte. I have become more powerful too, but I am trapped in another supercomputer." said XANA.

"There is another supercomputer? asked Megabyte.

"Yes and it can grant you more power than anything in the net."

Megabyte thought of this. If what XANA said was true than he could have his revenge.

"Maybe I could help you. For old times sake." said Megabyte,

"I'm listening."

You told about this other supercomputer before. It had the power to control anything, right? If it is true than we can use it take over the net." said Megabyte.

"I no longer interested the net. I am taking over the User world."

Megabyte was surprised at what XANA said. So the computer had the power to take over the user world too. If he had that, then compared to Bob he would be god.

'What about the net, the supercomputer, and the user world? asked Megabyte,

"Interesing. Three worlds under our control. I like it, deal. And while we are at it, I would offer a gift so you can get Lyoko. I can read your mind so I know why and how you are here. Use the web to increase your powers and come to Lyoko. Then we unleash our anger on the net for the way it has treated our kind. We will rule."

XANA and Megabyte started laughing.

END FILE

Bob and the others stood quiet for a while. Megabyte and XANA's laughter echoed in thier heads. Soon Dot collected herself,

"We have use the Gateway command to get Lyoko.We can't let another super virus onto the net. Specky get it running." she said.

"Yes sir, Ma'am." said Specky and ran out of the room.

" What's Hack" asked Slash when he noticed his friend looking sar,

" Another super virus and you know who." said Slash.

"Who Mega . . . " said Slash,

"We agreen not to say his name. Remember?" said Hack.

No." said Slash,

"Boys." said Dot turning to them.

"Yes Dot?" said Hack,

"First thank you for calling me Dot instead of Sir or Ma'am. Second you don"t have to go. Me, Matrix, Bob and the others will go." said Dot.

"Ah Dot, Phong put us back together to prtotect you, and that is what we're gonna do." said Hack,

"We are?" asled Slash.

Hack hit his arm,

"Oh yeah, we are!" said Slash.

They ran after Specky.

"Thank goodness they are gone." said Dot,

"I know they are annoying but they are trying to help." said Mouse.

They laughed for a moment. Then they followed Hack and Slash to the Gateway Command to stop Megabyte and Xana.

* * *

Somewhere in Mainframe 

A viral infected binome walked through the streets. He was headed for meeting with somebody. He didn't know who it was but the order was from Megabyte. He sensed a presence nearby. He turned and saw a dark figure with red eyes staring at him.

"Did Megabyte send you?" the figure spoke in a deep voice chuckling as he saw the fear in the binome's eye.

"Y-Yes he did. Who are yo?" asked the frightened binome,

"I am an ally. Megabyte and Xana claim that they can help me and my other friends destroy the Gaurdians once and for all." said the figure.

An evil laugh echoed through out the streets.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Sissy problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Lyoko Desert Region

Yumi was struggled to keep Megabyte up in the air, but he managed to escape and hit the ground. It sounded like an earthquake when he landed. He walked towards Yumi again as she tried to regain balance, Odd tried to stop him, but with one punch his life points dropped to zero. He grabbed Yumi and plunged his claws into her. She disappeared as he withdrew his claws.

Ulrich swung his sword then blocked Xana's sword as they fought, Ulrich was getting tired and Xana was never tired. He tried to strike down Xana with all of his strength but Xana just kept blocking his attacks.

"Ulrich, you have to help Aelita, she is pinned down by down by those virals." said Jeremy over the intercom,

"Easier said than down, Jeremy." said Ulrich.

He turned and ran for Aelita as she was overwhelmed by the virals. He jumped and landed in front of the virals slashing thier weapons to bits. They turned and ran as Xana summoned five roachters, five crabs, and one Megatank. They headed for a deactivated tower and entered it.

"Let them run, they will soon learn they is nowhere to hide." said Megabyte,

"Understood." said Xana.

* * *

Inside the tower 

"Jeremy does the computer have any records on Megabyte?" asked Aelita,

"No. There is nothing here." said Jeremy.

"We better head to another region before Xana's monsters try blast the tower." said Ulrich.

Aelita nodded and they entered the data stream heading for the Forest Region.

* * *

Misty Region 

Inside Xana's base, Xana and Megabyte watched them run and hide.

"I trust you sent your spy to meet up with our friend?" asked Xana,

"Yes all is ready in the net. Waiting for the right time." said Megabyte.

"Good. I know someone in the User world who will gladly get rid of those users." said Xana,

"Really, a user? Interesting. Who do you have in mind, Xana?" asked Megabyte,

"You'll see." said Xana smiling.

He walked to computer, typing in "CODE EARTH" and they both disappeared.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

Sissy sat in her room angry. She made it up that she went on a date with Theo to get Ulrich jealous. It failed like all the other times, as if it was the circle of life. She left her room to find Ulrich again. But he and his friends were nowhere in sight,

"Where are they?" Sissy asked nobody in particular.

She noticed a boy she a never seen before sneak out of Jeremy's room with a disk.

"Hey. Are you a friend of Jeremy?" asked Sissy,

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Xana." said the boy.

"Where are Jeremy and his geeky friends?" asked Sissy,

"I know that you like Ulrich and hate Yumi. So maybe we can work something out." said Xana.

"I am listening." said Sissy,

"Follow me." said Xana.

Xana lead Sissy out of the school, no one would know they were gone because it was the weekend. They headed forth tool shed, and entered it.

"Well what are they up to?" asked Sissy impatiently

"You'll find out soon enough." said Xana smiling.

Sissy felt another presence in the room; she turned and saw tentacles coming at her.

* * *

A scream reached Jim's ear, 

"That came from the tool shed!" he said to himself.

He ran and saw a boy with spiked jet black with red streak and green eyes.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Jim

The boy said nothing as he raised his hands. He smiled at Jim and a flash of red light blasted from his hand at Jim. He yelled in pain and fell down.

The boy disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The Factory 

Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy monitored the computer until the computer flashed "WARNING, WARNING, WARNING."

"Hey, what's the deal?" asked Odd.

Jeremy typed in the computer and discovered why. He started sweating and his pupils shrank.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi,

"Xana is materialized." said Jeremy.

Yumi and Odd stood in horror. They eyes went wide and thier mouths dropped.

"He is at the factory lobby with someone else." said Jeremy,

"We'll stop them." said Yumi, grabbing a metal pole. Odd followed Yumi to the elevator and they headed for the lobby. Jeremy stayed and watched Ulrich and Aelita in the Forest Region.

* * *

Factory Lobby 

Yumi and Odd stepped out of the elevator slowly ready for anything, but nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen. They walked slowly thought the factory keeping thier eyes open. Soon enough a harsh laughter was heard, they turned and saw Xana standing at the entrance. He smiled evilly at them.

"So at last we meet in the real world. I was hoping to get rid of you in Lyoko, but you never can predict the future." said Xana,

"Go back into Lyoko and we'll see about that." said Yumi glaring at him. Xana chuckled.

"I'll come quietly if you beat my new friend." said Xana clapping his hands.

Somebody came out of the shadows, they couldn't see who it was until it stepped into the light. They gasped, it was Sissy. She wore a blue jumpsuit, her hands were claws, her ears were pointed, and her teeth were fangs. Her most distinguishing feature was her eyes, the irises were now green and her pupils were red.

She smilled at them, as they looked at her.

"Sissy, what happened to you?" asked Odd,

"I am just getting what I want and destroying my competition." she said. The tone of her voice sent chills throught thier spines.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi holding her metal pole tightly in her hands.

"I have wanted to see you suffer for the humiliation you have caused me. When this over Ulrich will be mine and you will be gone." said Sissy,

"We'll see about that!" shouted Yumi.

She was not sure if she could beat Sissy, but she was about to find out.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. It has begun

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"Ulrich, you have to help Aelita, she is pinned down by down by those virals." said Jeremy over the intercom,

"Easier said than down, Jeremy." said Ulrich.

"Let them run, they will soon learn they is nowhere to hide." said Megabyte

Misty Region

"Good. I know someone in the User world who will gladly get rid of those users." said Xana,

"Really, a user? Interesting. Who do you have in mind, Xana?" asked Megabyte,

"You'll see." said Xana smiling.

He walked to computer, typing in "CODE EARTH" and they both disappeared.

"Hey. Are you a friend of Jeremy?" asked Sissy,

"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Xana." said the boy.

"Where are Jeremy and his geeky friends?" asked Sissy,

"I know that you like Ulrich and hate Yumi. So maybe we can work something out." said Xana.

"I am listening." said Sissy,

"Follow me." said Xana.

Xana lead Sissy out of the school, no one would know they were gone because it was the weekend. They headed forth tool shed, and entered it.

"Well what are they up to?" asked Sissy impatiently

"You'll find out soon enough." said Xana smiling.

Sissy felt another presence in the room; she turned and saw tentacles coming at her.

The Factoy

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi,

"Xana is materialized." said Jeremy.

"So at last we meet in the real world. I was hoping to get rid of you in Lyoko, but you never can predict the future." said Xana,

"Go back into Lyoko and we'll see about that." said Yumi.

"I'll come quietly if you beat my new friend." said Xana.

Somebody came out of the shadows, they couldn't see who it was until it stepped into the light. They gasped, it was Sissy. She wore a blue jumpsuit, her hands were clawed, her ears were pointed, and her teeth were fangs. Her most distinguishing feature was her eyes, the irises were now green and her pupils were red.

"Sissy, what happened to you?" asked Odd,

"I am just getting what I want and destroying my competition." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi holding her metal pole tightly in her hands.

"I have wanted to see you suffer for the humiliation you have caused me. When this over Ulrich will be mine and you will be gone." said Sissy,

"We'll see about that!" shouted Yumi.

She was not sure if she could beat Sissy, but she was about to find out.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Yumi and Odd stood thier ground as Sissy raised her claws, ready to attack. Xana watched in amusement, he knew they stood no chance against the new Sissy. Yumi and Odd gripped thier metal poles tightly as Sissy went into a fighting position. In a flash Sissy appeared right in front of them and grabbed thier necks.

They gasped for air as they tried to escape her tight grip. Sissy smiled like a little girl having fun at a carnival. She tossed them halfway across the lobby; they got back up breathing hard. Yumi yelled and charged at Sissy with her metal pole, swinging as had she could, but Sissy just dodged them with incredible speed.

Sissy brought her claws down and sliced the pole in two. Yumi stepped back; she couldn't hold Sissy back forever. Odd ran at Sissy from behind trying to hit her, but turned punched him back. He hit a support beam and lied there still.

"Odd!" shouted Yumi,

"Relax, he is not dead yet." said Sissy.

"Stop this now, Sissy. Working with Xana won't make Ulrich love you." said Yumi, holding the two metal poles in defense position.

"True, but I have wanted to get rid of you for long time, Yumi. I'll just say that you and your friends lied to him from the start. I have wanted to do this for a long time, now I see no reason, not to." said Sissy advancing again.

"Don't cross the line you can't uncross. Xana's evil by choice, not you. Ulrich knows his friends would never lie to him." said Yumi, stepping back.

"Really, I suppose you never knew about the virus inside him. Hmmm?" asked Sissy,

"What virus?" demanded Yumi,

"Remember when Xana captured him and turned him into his puppet? He did more than that, he allowed Ulrich to slip free of his control. A virus was planted in him when Xana took over his mind. This virus gets stronger everytime when Ulrich fights in Lyoko.

The virus was meant take over him after he had it for a long period of time, Jeremy could not detect it inside him because Xana created a virus to give him his powers. The virus was inside that virus. If Jeremy ever did figure out get rid of Ulrich's powers than the second virus would take its place. However Xana wanted to wait until his friend Megabyte arrived than they could start thier plan." said Sissy,

"You mean, all the times Xana tried to take were a cover up for his real plan?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, and your so called genius Jeremy could not see it coming. Sissy, finish them off and you will have your prize." said Xana.

He turned into a cloud of black smoke heading for the scanner, and disappeared into the scanners.

"Have a nice afterlife Yumi." said Sissy.

She ran at Yumi attacking her with punches and kicks. Yumi blocked some of them, but Sissy attacked with amazing speed. She kicked Yumi and she went spiraling to the ground.

* * *

The Control Room 

Jeremy watched as Yumi got the beating of her life by Sissy. He knew she could not hold much longer. He desperately thought of a plan, right now he had nothing. Odd was knocked out Sissy with viral powers viciously beat Yumi.

Suddenly an idea came to his head, but it was risky. However Yumi in her present state could not beat Sissy, so he had no choice. He dialed Odd's phone number, hoping that would wake him up.

* * *

Odd moaned as he awoke, he remembered trying to attack Sissy and then nothing, but he did have painful headache. He heard his cell phone ringing, he wondered who could possibly be calling in crisis like this. He opened his eyes to see the mutated Sissy attack Yumi, brutally. 

He grabbed his phone and ansewered it,

"H-Hello?" said Odd weakly,

"Odd are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

Aside from the painful headache I'm fine." said Odd,

"Listen Odd, I have an idea that can help Yumi beat Sissy. When I say now, point the front of phone at Yumi." said Jeremy.

"Wh . . . what? Are you okay Jeremy?" asked Odd,

"Just do it!" shouted Jeremy.

"OK,ok. Don't need to yell." said Odd.

Jeremy started typing as fast as he could.

* * *

Mainframe 

Everybody was at the core control room, as the Gateway Command was ready.

"Is everything ready?" asked Dot,

"Yes sir, Ma'am." said Specky.

"Ok. We know about the regions, the monsters, and the users. We will wait to see if the users can be trusted. They might to stop Xana, we can handle Megabyte. Do what you can to avoid Xana, and the users. Move out!" said Dot.

They watched as the Gateway Command came to life. Within it showed mountains that seemed to be floating in the sky, covered by fog. One by one they stepped through the portal haeding for Lyoko.

* * *

Somewhere in the net 

Deep in the net, ships gathered. They were loaded with very weapons. They approached a very large ship shaped like a sword fish. It was huge and the hull was black and it had eyes that were painted blood red. Deep inside it, in a room with a large table surrounded by chairs sat numerous viruses and infected sprites.

A tall figure cladcompletely in black armor walked as the virals discussed thier plans.

"Until XANA and Megabyte are ready we are in danger. The Gaurdians are not going to let a viral fleet assemble in the net. We have put ourselves at risk." said a virus that resembled a lion and raptor.

It had a lions head with black mane that looked like spikes from a porcupine, it's eyes were red, it's hands were clawed, and it had a long black reptillion tale. The fur on it's head was red while the body was black reptilion skin.

"They will not take us without a fight." said another virus

This creature was covered by a long black cloak, only it's eyes were seen. The irses was red and the rest was black.

"Calm yourselves everyone. XANA and Megabyte have given assurances that they will help us destroy the Gaurdians. Wheh they have, we will crush the Gaurdians in one swif stroke." said the black armored figure.

* * *

The Factory 

Yumi collasped as Sissy punched her. She stood over her kicking her ribs.

"I don't know what Ulrich saw in you, but it will be gone when I am finished." said Sissy, raising claws ready to kill.

"NOW ODD!" said Jeremy over Odd's phone.

He pointed at Yumi and beam of light blasted from to her. Sissy screamed and covered her eyes as the beam hit Yumi. Yumi was covered in a white binding light.

"Jeremy what is going on?" asked Odd,

"I am using progrm on her. I had to use your phone's signal so I send to her. Think of as a new way of faxing." said Jeremy.

When the light faded Yumi stood completely healed and in her Lyoko form, with her fan ready. Sissy stood shocked and wide eyed at her.

"You were saying, Sissy?" asked Yumi.

She didn't let her reply as she threw fan. It collided with Sissy's claws and they shattered. Sissy glared at her hatefully. She charged at Yumi but suddenly floated in mid air as Yumi raised her hands near her head.

She rammed Sissy into the support beams of the factory. Suddenly Sissy grabbed chains as she flew through the air a whipped at Yumi. Yumi manged to dodge but Sissy managed to escape her powers. Sissy ran at her to give a pinch but she tripped when Odd sidestepped her.

Yumi grabbed Sissy and rapidly punched her.

"This is for Ulrich." said Yumi punched Sissy in the gut.

"This is for Odd." she said punching her in the face.

"And this is for me." she said kicking Sissy in the ribs.

She tossed Sissy aside. Sissy struggled to get on her feet, as she stood she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" aksed Odd,

"I don't know and I don't care!" snapped Yumi and walked towards the elevator.

Odd looked at her. He knew that she was probably really angry right so he decided not to ask anymore questions. He looked at where Sissy disappeared then followed Yumi.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. Xana and Megabyte take action

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time

* * *

The Factory 

"Stop this now, Sissy. Working with Xana won't make Ulrich love you." said Yumi, holding the two metal poles in defense position.

"True, but I have wanted to get rid of you for long time, Yumi. I'll just say that you and your friends lied to him from the start. I have wanted to do this for a long time, now I see no reason, not to." said Sissy advancing again.

"Don't cross the line you can't uncross. Xana's evil by choice, not you. Ulrich knows his friends would never lie to him." said Yumi.

"Remember when Xana captured him and turned him into his puppet? He did more than that, he allowed Ulrich to slip free of his control. A virus was planted in him when Xana took over his mind. This virus gets stronger everytime when Ulrich fights in Lyoko. The virus was meant take over him after he had it for a long period of time, Jeremy could not detect it inside him because Xana created a virus to give him his powers. The virus was inside that virus. If Jeremy ever did figure out get rid of Ulrich's powers than the second virus would take its place. However Xana wanted to wait until his friend Megabyte arrived than they could start thier plan." said Sissy,

"You mean, all the times Xana tried to take were a cover up for his real plan?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, and your so called genius Jeremy could see it coming. Sissy, finish them off and you will have your prize." said Xana.

"Listen Odd, I have an idea that can help Yumi beat Sissy. When I say now, point the front of phone at Yumi." said Jeremy.

"I don't know what Ulrich saw in you, but it will be gone when I am finished." said Sissy, raising claws ready to kill.

"NOW ODD!" said Jeremy over Odd's phone.

He pointed at Yumi and beam of light blasted from to her. Sissy screamed and covered her eyes as the beam hit Yumi. Yumi was covered in a white binding light.

When the light faded Yumi stood completely healed and in her Lyoko form, with her fan ready. Sissy stood shocked and wide eyed at her.

* * *

Mainframe 

"Is everything ready?" asked Dot,

"Yes sir, Ma'am." said Specky.

* * *

Somewhere in the net 

"Until XANA and Megabyte are ready we are in danger. The Guardians are not going to let a viral fleet assemble in the net. We have put ourselves at risk." said a virus that resembled a lion and raptor.

"They will not take us without a fight." said another virus

"Calm yourselves everyone. XANA and Megabyte have given assurances that they will help us destroy the Guardians. When they have, we will crush the Guardians in one swift stroke." said the black armored figure.

* * *

The Factory 

Yumi grabbed Sissy and rapidly punched her.

"This is for Ulrich." said Yumi punched Sissy in the gut.

"This is for Odd." she said punching her in the face.

"And this is for me." she said kicking Sissy in the ribs.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Kadic Junior High

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita. Odd and Jeremy sat thier usual bench discussing recent events.

"Her eye's looked like that creep Megabyte's." said Odd, who had bandaged wrapped around his head.

"When did you make that program Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"It was after Xana sent his monsters to Earth. I thought we could be ready if he tried it again." said Jeremy,

"It's good thing too. Without it Sissy would have killed me for sure." said Yumi.

"Anything wrong on Lyoko?" asked Aelita,

"No everything is quiet." said Jeremy looking at his laptop.

_"Attention students. Sissy Delmas is currently missing, if any of you has seen her recently contact the principal's office immediately."_

_"Also anyone who has information about the recent attack on our Gym teacher Jim please notify the office. That is all._

Most of the students took this as good news, including Milly and Tamiya. The gang knew where she was, but no one would believe them that she was turned into psychopath and joined an evil computer virus to take over the world and have Ulrich for herself. Very few students actually even bothered to hear the announcements because they enjoyed a 'free Sissy day'.

"Ulrich!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see Herb and Nicholas marching towards them. They both looked very mad.

"Where is Sissy? I know you know where she is so spill!" snapped Herb,

"I don't know and I don't care where she is." said Ulrich.

"As if you're telling the truth." said Herb,

"Back off, Herb if he doesn't know than he doesn't know." said Yumi.

Herb and Nicholas glared and stomped away.

"We better be careful. They might try to spy on us to find Sissy." said Odd,

"I don't know why they are concerned for her and I'll never know. All she ever did was being an obnoxious brat." said Milly walking by.

Theo walked by and saw them. Ulrich glared but no one noticed. Theo was nearly as bad as Sissy since he was interested in Yumi. However Yumi did not like him because he, like Sissy, tried to force her to dump her friends.

Luckily her friends helped her out, but Theo was still trying to get her.

"Well if it isn't the geeks. Come on, Yumi when you going to forget about them?" said Theo,

"In your dreams you creep!" snarled Yumi.

Theo glared and walked away.

"I sometimes almost wish Xana would attack when Theo comes to bug us." said Ulrich,

"I know how you feel." said Yumi.

* * *

Lyoko 

In the Misty Region at Xana's base Sissy sat in a chair as Xana circled around her. Sissy was angry that Yumi somehow, by luck, escaped again. She had her right where she wanted her and missed. She knew Xana was also not very happy with her failure.

"You failed to destroy her. Until Yumi is dead you will not have your prize. You were so confident that you forgot about Odd. They are smart especially with Jeremy on their side. You're a joke. I'll be back with a punishment for your uselessness." said Xana,

"She was lucky. I will shred her to pieces!" snapped Sissy.

Xana walked around a little more.

"Perhaps I will give you one last chance to prove yourself. Although I think I should give you some help. I wasn't planning this, but your setback has forced my hand." said Xana disappearing.

* * *

Mountain Region 

All was quiet in the Mountain Region, until in a flash of light, Dot, Mouse, Matrix, Bob, Hack, Slash, and a group of binomes appeared.

"So this is Lyoko." said Bob looking amazed.

"No time for sight seeing Bob. We have to hurry." said Dot.

They walked through the mountains hoping to find thier friends and family who were still at the mercy of Megabyte. Little did they know that a roachter was watching from safe distance, immediately it headed for the Misty Region to make its report.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

Theo, Nicholas, and Herb walked through the grounds silently fuming. Theo wanted to Ulrich suffer for getting in his way of having Yumi for himself. Herb and Nicholas were sure that Ulrich was responsible for Sissy's disappearance. Suddenly they noticed by the tool shed a boy emerging.

The boy was tall with pale skin. He wore a black T-shirt with black baggy pants, and black and red shoes. On his hands were black fingerless gloves, his hair was jet black with red streaks and spiked. His eyes were sharp bright green. They noticed dark triangular markings under his eyes.

He smiled at them as he noticed them looking at him.

"Where did you come from?" asked Theo,

"The way I came here." said the boy.

"No games creep!" snapped Herb,

"I was just answering the question, Herb." said the boy.

"How do you know my name?" asked Herb,

"I know many things. I know that you three hate Ulrich and his friends. Come with me and I will help you get rid of them. Theo, you can have Yumi to yourself and you two can get back at Ulrich, all I ask is for you to trust me." said the boy.

"I think I can handle Ulrich on my own." said Theo turning away.

"Sissy though they she could handle Yumi on her own, but she failed miserably." said the boy.

This got thier attention.

"Are you the one who attacked Jim?" asked Nicholas,

"What do you know about Sissy?" demanded Herb.

"She joined up with me after we made a deal, but she still could not beat Yumi." said the boy,

"Who are you? Are do you know Sissy and those geeks?" asked Theo.

"They call me Xana." said the boy,

"Ok I think we have a deal." said Theo.

"What?" asked Herb?

"If Sissy gets Ulrich from Yumi than I get her. I'll deal with Ulrich." said Theo.

"Don't kill Ulrich, I promised Sissy she could have him after she defeated Yumi." said Xana,

"No problem, just make sure Sissy doesn't kill Yumi and Ulrich will live. "said Theo.

"If Sissy is in then we are." said Herb,

"You won't regret it." said Xana smiling.

"What will you get out of this?" asked Nicholas,

"My dear sister Aelita, the pink haired girl has been tricked by them. Get rid of them and I can help her, and you will have what you want." said Xana.

"Let's do it." said Theo,

"As you wish." said Xana.

He raised his hands and glowed crimson light. It shot at them. Thier screams was only heard for a few seconds and they were all gone.

* * *

Lyoko 

Megabyte stood in Xana's control waiting for him to return. A roachter appeared at the doorway and walked to the computer console. Megabyte noticed this and watched. A wire came out of the roachters back and connected to the console. On the screen it showed Bob and his friends.

"Well if it isn't our dear friend Bob and his little friends. I was wondering when they would get here." said Megabyte smirking.

If they were here than now was the time to strike. He pulled out a black box and pushed a red button. A red light started beeping.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

"Well I think I should head home now. Beating a mutated Sissy was very hard work." said Yumi,

"Want me to walk you home, just incase Sissy shows up?" asked Ulrich blushing a bit.

"Sure." said Yumi smiling.

They started walking down the street.

"Something wrong Ulrich?" asked Yumi,

"Just wondering why Sissy went to join Xana just to get me." said Ulrich.

"You know that she would do anything to get what she wants." said Yumi,

"Yeah, even get turned into a monster and attack you." said Ulrich.

"I survived and defeated her." said Yumi,

"Well we have to be on the lookout. Sissy and Xana will try get rid of us with everything they have." said Ulrich.

"We'll beat them. Here's my house. Thanks." said Yumi walking to her house.

Ulrich smiled and walked back to school. Little did he know that someone was watching him. He felt someone was watching him. As he neared the school he turned and saw Theo but he was different.

His skin was nearly completely white, he wore black skin tight armor, and his eyes were shining red.

"Hey, Ulrich. Like the new me?" asked Theo smiling at him.

_"Him, too?"_ thought Ulrich,

"Don't be surprised Ulrich. I'm not the only one." said Theo.

Out of the shadows walked two more figures. It was Herb and Nicholas. Herb wore black clothing and green cloak, and, like Theo, his eyes glowed red. Nicholas also wore skin tight armor but it was dark blue. His skin looked pale blue, like he wasn't breathing, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Nice meeting you here Ulrich." said Herb,

"You guys, too? Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Nice meeting you here Ulrich." said Herb,

"You guys, too? Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Payback." said Theo raising his hand.

A ball of darkness shot out and hit Ulrich in the chest. Ulrich was blasted into the wall. He fell onto the ground, knocked out, and blood came from his body. Theo, Herb, and Nicholas smiled.

"One, three to go." said Nicholas,

"Let's move." said Theo.

They disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Lyoko Misty Region 

Xana walked into the control room looking very happy. He noticed Megabyte staring at the screen, smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Xana,

"Bob and his friends have arrived." said Megabyte.

"That means now is the time to launch our attack." said Xana,

"Already done. I have sent for the attack fleet." said Megabyte.

* * *

The Supercomputer 

Turbo sat in his office quietly working when he heard a blast. A Guardian ran into the room,

"Turbo the supercomputer is under attack. See for yourself." said the Guardian.

Turbo opened a window. It showed a huge fleet of viral fighters and Xana's hornets pouring out of the net.

"We're online. Close it now!" shouted Turbo.

Guardian fighters launched to defend the supercomputer, but they were being overwhelmed. Viral warships continued to pour out of the net and into the supercomputer.

"Send out a signal now!" said Turbo.

* * *

Lyoko Mountain Region 

Glitch started beeping, Bob looked and saw Turbo on the screen,

"Bob! Xana and Megabyte have launched an attack on the supercomputer. A huge fleet of viral warships has somehow gotten the supercomputer online and are overwhelming our forces!" said Turbo,

"What? Turbo call for backup. Mainframe has an attack force that can help send out a signal to every peace keeping in the net. Hold them back!" said Bob.

"What now Bob?" asked AndrAIa

"I don't know." said Bob

* * *

Will Bob and the others save Enzo, Phong and Welman? Will Ulrich live from his encounter with the mutated Theo, Herb, and Nicholas? Will Xana and Megabyte take over the net, Lyoko and the real world?

Next chapter coming soon.


	7. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"Her eye's looked like that creep Megabyte's." said Odd, who had bandaged wrapped around his head.

"When did you make that program Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"It was after Xana sent his monsters to Earth. I thought we could be ready if he tried it again." said Jeremy,

"It's good thing too. Without it Sissy would have killed me for sure." said Yumi.

"Where is Sissy? I know you know where she is so spill!" snapped Herb,

"I don't know and I don't care where she is." said Ulrich.

"As if you're telling the truth." said Herb.

"Well if it isn't the geeks. Come on, Yumi when you going to forget about them?" said Theo,

"In your dreams you creep!" snarled Yumi.

"You failed to destroy her. Until Yumi is dead you will not have your prize. You were so confident that you forgot about Odd. They are smart especially with Jeremy on their side. You're a joke. I'll be back with a punishment for your uselessness." said Xana,

"She was lucky. I will shred her to pieces!" snapped Sissy.

"Perhaps I will give you one last chance to prove yourself. Although I think I should give you some help. I wasn't planning this, but your setback has forced my hand." said Xana.

"So this is Lyoko." said Bob looking amazed.

"I know many things. I know that you three hate Ulrich and his friends. Come with me and I will help you get rid of them. Theo, you can have Yumi to yourself and you two can get back at Ulrich, all I ask is for you to trust me." said the boy.

"Who are you? How do you know Sissy and those geeks?" asked Theo.

"They call me Xana." said the boy,

"Let's do it." said Theo,

"As you wish." said Xana.

He raised his hands and glowed crimson light. It shot at them. Thier screams was only heard for a few seconds and they were all gone.

"Well if it isn't our dear friend Bob and his little friends. I was wondering when they would get here." said Megabyte smirking.

If they were here than now was the time to strike. He pulled out a black box and pushed a red button. A red light started beeping.

"Hey, Ulrich. Like the new me?" asked Theo smiling at him.

His skin was nearly completely white, he wore black skin tight armor, and his eyes were shining red.

_"Him, too?"_ thought Ulrich,

"Don't be surprised Ulrich. I'm not the only one." said Theo.

Out of the shadows walked two more figures. It was Herb and Nicholas. Herb wore black clothing and a green cloak, and, like Theo, his eyes glowed red. Nicholas also wore skin tight armor but it was dark blue. His skin looked pale blue, like he wasn't breathing, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Nice meeting you here Ulrich." said Herb,

"You guys, too? Why?" asked Ulrich.

"Payback." said Theo raising his hand.

A ball of darkness shot out and hit Ulrich in the chest. Ulrich was blasted into the wall. He fell onto the ground, knocked out, and blood came from his body. Theo, Herb, and Nicholas smiled.

"One down, three to go." said Nicholas,

"Let's move." said Theo.

"Bob and his friends have arrived." said Megabyte.

"That means now is the time to launch our attack." said Xana.

Turbo opened a window. It showed a huge fleet of viral fighters and Xana's hornets pouring out of the net.

"Bob! Xana and Megabyte have launched an attack on the supercomputer. A huge fleet of viral warships has somehow gotten the supercomputer online and are overwhelming our forces!" said Turbo,

"What? Turbo call for backup. Mainframe has an attack force that can help send out a signal to every peace keeping in the net. Hold them back!" said Bob.

"What now Bob?" asked AndrAIa,

"I don't know." said Bob.

* * *

Chapter 7 

The Supercomputer

Viral warships continued to pour out of the net, the sky swarmed with Guardian and Viral warships as the battled. Soon enough carrier ships escorted by hornets landed as viral fighters protected from Guardian forces. Out of the carriers poured Viruses, infected binomes, and monsters. Megatanks rolled out and started blasting at the nearby buildings.

Onboard the viral flagship a tall carnivorous figure sat in a chair watching the battle. It chuckled as it saw the Guardians outnumbered by the viral forces.

"Commander, we are ready to enact phase two." said an infected binome,

"Excellent." said the figure as it stood.

The figure looked a walking corpse covered by a long flowing cloak, with completely black eyes, long skeletal hands, and devil wings on its back. All of the infected binomes on the bridge stood clear of his way because angering him was suicide.

"Tell the others to start thier landing." said the creature, observing the battle.

"Sir our forces our ready to infiltrate the base at your command." said another binome,

"Tell them to proceed." said creature.

In the hallways of the supercomputer Guardians constantly fired lasers at the advancing enemy. Monsters poured into the halls, attacking without mercy. The enemy was overpowering them; however they could not let them enter the base any further.

"Sir they are not going for the centre of the base nor are attacking from air. It's possible this is a distraction." said a Guardian over his key tool to Turbo.

"They are trying to take over the base. They are after what we collected after Daemon was stopped. Set up a perimeter around it now!" said Turbo,

"Sir at our current state we will be destroyed." said a sprite inside his office.

"We can't let them get it. It contains Daemon's infection, if it is released the entire net is doomed." said Turbo,

"Our defenses are still weak from Daemon's infection. We still haven't fully recovered." said the sprite.

"Let's just hope the reinforcement's come." said Turbo watching the battle.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

Odd sat in Jeremy's dorm with Aelita and Jeremy waiting for Ulrich to come back. He has been for a while now and they were starting to get worried.

"Where is he?" asked Odd,

"Be patient Odd, he'll be here, I'm sure." said Jeremy.

"Just incase I'll call Yumi to see if he is at her house." said Odd bringing out his phone and punch speed dial.

* * *

Yumi's House 

Yumi sat in her room reading a book, when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" said Yumi on the phone.

"Yumi have you seen Ulrich?" asked Odd over the phone.

"No. I thought he was back at the school by now." said Yumi,

"He's not. He has been too long to have gotten lost." said Odd.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should find him. With Xana and Sissy out there he could be in trouble!" said Yumi,

"Jeremy said he detected Xana materialize himself again and he is still in the real world." said Odd.

"Where is he?" asked Yumi,

"We lost him. The last time he was sighted was at the tool shed. Also Theo, Herb, and Nicholas are missing, just like Sissy." said Odd.

"Oh, no." said Yumi in realization.

"What is it?" asked Odd,

"That were Sissy disappeared and where Jim was attacked." said Yumi.

"We'll head down and see if we can find him. You find Ulrich for us." said Odd, hanging up.

Yumi tried calling Ulrich but he never answered. That was not good. She told her parents she left something at school and headed back there.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

"Let's go. If Xana is behind this I want to get him before he escapes again." said Odd as they snuck out of the dorms and headed for the tool shed.

They entered the shed; though they saw nobody in it they felt a presence. Suddenly they tossed out of the shed. They looked and saw the mutated Sissy, Theo, Herb, and Nicholas. XANA stepped out of the shadows smirking at them.

"Where's Ulrich?" demanded Jeremy,

"Don't worry, he is just out of action." said XANA, smirking at them.

* * *

Lyoko Mountain Region 

Bob and the others came upon a deactivated tower, Dot and Mouse studied it to find a way to the Misty Region.

"I can't believe XANA and Megabyte managed to attack the supercomputer." said Bob,

"But I can, Guardian." said a voice.

They turned and saw Megabyte smirking at them. Matrix ran at him and tried to punch him, but Megabyte grabbed his hand and tossed him into a cliff.

"How would you like to see it for yourselves?" asked Megabyte.

* * *

Yumi ran down the streets looking for Ulrich. She nearly gave up, when she got an idea. She dialed Ulrich's number, she heard a ringing a few miles away. She ran and saw him. Ulrich lied on the ground in a pool of red blood. 

"Ulrich!" she shouted as knelt by his side.

She shook him to wake him up, but she had to get him help; she carefully picked him up and headed for the nearby hospital. When she got they laid Ulrich on a stretcher and took him away. She knew Xana was behind this.

She swore she would make Xana pay for this. She ran out of the hospital and headed for the school.

* * *

The tool shed 

Odd, Aelita and Jeremy stood thier ground as the four mutated teens advanced on them. Xana watched; looking very happy.

"You think you can beat us?" asked Jeremy pulling out his laptop.

"We know we can beat you losers." said Sissy with raising her claws,

"You remember what happened last time Sissy?" asked Odd.

He remembered how Yumi beat Sissy pretty good after she got her Lyoko powers.

"She was lucky!" snraled Sissy,

"Let's see if she gets lucky again!" said voice.

Sissy turned to see a foot coming at her face. She got back and saw Yumi glaring at her, her eyes full of hate.

"Yumi." said Sissy,

"Sissy." said Yumi.

"Goth." said Sissy,

"Mutant freak." said Yumi back, closing her hands into fists tightly.

Xana chuckled at this, he always did know about how Yumi and Sissy despised eachother. Jeremy typed in a few keys and the Lyoko gang were covered by a flash of blinding light. When light was gone they stood in thier Lyoko forms.

"You mutants are gonna pay for what you did to Ulrich." said Yumi darkly,

"You won't remember him when I'm done.' said Theo smiling, his red eyes glowed brighter.

"Let's take this away from here." said Jeremy, pointing his staff at them.

"No, we get rid of here and now." said Herb.

His hands glowed with dark energy. The gang were ready to stop them once and for all.

* * *

Will the Lyoko gang stop the rampaging mutated teens? Will Ulrich live? Will Turbo get reinforcements? What contains Dameon's infection? Will Bob and his friends save thier friends and stop Megabyte? Who's fate will be the worst? Ulrich's? The Lyoko gang? Megabyte? Xana? Find out on the next chapter. 


	8. Dark Ulrich returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

The Supercomputer

Viral warships continued to pour out of the net, the sky swarmed with Guardian and Viral warships as the battled. Soon enough carrier ships escorted by hornets landed as viral fighters protected from Guardian forces. Out of the carriers poured Viruses, infected binomes, and monsters. Megatanks rolled out and started blasting at the nearby buildings.

"Commander, we are ready to enact phase two." said an infected binome,

"Excellent." said the figure as it stood.

"Sir they are not going for the centre of the base nor are attacking from air. It's possible this is a distraction." said a Guardian over his key tool to Turbo.

"They are not trying to take over the base. They are after what we collected after Daemon was stopped. Set up a perimeter around it now!" said Turbo,

"Sir at our current state we will be destroyed." said a sprite inside his office.

"We can't let them get it. It contains Daemon's infection, if it is released the entire net is doomed." said Turbo,

"Our defenses are still weak from Daemon's infection. We still haven't fully recovered." said the sprite.

"Let's just hope the reinforcement's come." said Turbo watching the battle.

* * *

Yumi's House 

"Hello?" said Yumi on the phone.

"Yumi have you seen Ulrich?" asked Odd over the phone.

"No. I thought he was back at the school by now." said Yumi,

"He's not. He has been too long to have gotten lost." said Odd.

"Well what are we waiting for? We should find him. With Xana and Sissy out there he could be in trouble!" said Yumi,

"Jeremy said he detected Xana materialize himself again and he is still in the real world." said Odd.

"Where is he?" asked Yumi,

"We lost him. The last time he was sighted was at the tool shed. Also Theo, Herb, and Nicholas are missing, just like Sissy." said Odd.

"Oh, no." said Yumi in realization.

"What is it?" asked Odd,

"That were Sissy disappeared and where Jim was attacked." said Yumi.

"We'll head down and see if we can find him. You find Ulrich for us." said Odd, hanging up.

* * *

Outside the tool shed 

"Where's Ulrich?" demanded Jeremy,

"Don't worry, he is just out of action." said X.A.N.A., smirking at them.

* * *

"I can't believe X.A.N.A. and Megabyte managed to attack the supercomputer." said Bob, 

"But I can, Guardian." said a voice.

They turned and saw Megabyte smirking at them. Matrix ran at him and tried to punch him, but Megabyte grabbed his hand and tossed him into a cliff.

"How would you like to see it for yourselves?" asked Megabyte.

* * *

Near the school 

"Ulrich!" she shouted as knelt by his side.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

"You think you can beat us?" asked Jeremy pulling out his laptop.

"We know we can beat you losers." said Sissy with raising her claws,

"You remember what happened last time Sissy?" asked Odd.

He remembered how Yumi beat Sissy pretty good after she got her Lyoko powers.

"She was lucky!" snarled Sissy,

"Let's see if she gets lucky again!" said voice.

Sissy turned to see a foot coming at her face. She got back and saw Yumi glaring at her, her eyes full of hate.

"Yumi." said Sissy,

"Sissy." said Yumi.

"Goth." said Sissy,

"Mutant freak." said Yumi back, closing her hands into fists tightly.

"You mutants are gonna pay for what you did to Ulrich." said Yumi darkly,

"You won't remember him when I'm done.' said Theo smiling, his red eyes glowed brighter.

"Let's take this away from here." said Jeremy, pointing his staff at them.

"No, we get rid of you here and now." said Herb.

His hands glowed with dark energy. The gang were ready to stop them once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 8 

The Supercomputer

Monsters and infected binomes constantly fired lasers, advancing down the halls looking for what Guardians were trying to protect. The Guardians fled deeper into the base because just as they took out on enemy six or seven would take its place, or five Guardians would fall as they destroyed one viral trooper.

"This is too easy. They must have more than guards to protect something so important." said a binome,

"Why do you think we brought these?" said the General, gesturing to the monsters.

Suddenly guns came out of the walls and fired at the advancing virals. They all scattered as the guns fired through the hallways, the monsters that were unaffected because the guns did not aim for the X.A.N.A. symbol targeted the guns and returned fire. The halls were scorched in flames as the battle raged on continuously.

"See, what did I tell you?" asked the General smiling.

* * *

Turbo's office 

Turbo sat in his chair watching the battles in the base and in the air. Guns on the buildings fired endlessly at the viral ships as they attacked. Hornets and viral fighters clashed with Guardian fighters all over the sky. Viral binomes and monsters clashed with Guardians in the halls destroying anything that got in thier way.

"Turbo, we can't hold out forever. They have an endlessly amount of monsters on thier side. We have never faced anything like this before. They have the fire power to launch an attack on the whole net." said a Guardian,

"We can't allow them to get it. If they get it we are all doomed. They only way are if Bob and the others stop Xana and Megabyte on time or if we get reinforcements." said Turbo hanging his head over his desk.

'Is there a way we can use her?" asked the Guardian,

"No she isn't ready. We have to cure of Daemon's infection before she is safe." said Turbo.

"Then we are doomed." said the Guardian.

He watched the window and saw something.

"Sir! Sir!' said the Guardian.

Turbo looked the screen and saw it. An endless wave of CPU's, Captain Capacitor's ship, and other ships lead Ray the Surfer entered the net and fired on the viral ships. The virals were caught of guard and could not react in time. Several of thier warships exploded along with a dozen viral fighters.

The virals retaliated and the sky was covered in explosions.

"Looks we still a little hope left." said Turbo,

'Maybe we can use the time to cure her of the infection." said the Guardian.

"Get moving. The sooner the better." said Turbo smiling.

A vid window appeared showing Ray and the Captain Capacitor.

"Good to see you guys. I was afraid we had to fight this whole war ourselves." said Turbo,

"I'm sure you would have, mate. Sorry we're late, had a few loose ends." said Ray.

"By the code lads! There is no time for this! Those scurvy virals have mounted an attack on the entire net! Only the systems that are offline are safe from those virals." said the Captain,

"We had to stop and help a few systems. There are some systems that aren't protected. The virals would have destroyed them." said the Surfer.

"That's impossible! We would have known that there was a viral fleet that large. Unless they got thier weapons from X.A.N.A." said Turbo,

"Who?" asked the Captain?

"A powerful virus with unlimited resources. There is another supercomputer and Xana is there, but its offline so Xana could not have gotten out on his own becuase he was trapped. Megabyte must have freed him." said Turbo.

"These blasted virals will know not to mess with us after we are done with them." said the Captain,

"No, it's a distraction. They after something, or someone for that matter, who holds the last of Daemon's infection. If they get what they want they could spread her infection across the net!" said Turbo.

"We'll split our force in two, Captain you take several squads into the net and take out the enemy fleet, I'll lead a group into the base and help the Guardians stop the virals." said the Surfer.

"Ah-hoy mates! You heard the man! Take us into the net. We'll teach those scurvy virals what happens when they try to take over the net!" shouted Capacitor pointing his sword at the net.

The crew shouted in agreement and within seconds the ship turned and headed out of the supercomputer. His ship and several ships entered the net and came upon a dozen ships blasting each other. Viral, Guardian, and neutral engaged in a raging battle across the net.

* * *

Aboard the viral flagship 

"What is happening?" demanded the black armored virus; glowing red eyes could be seen in the helmet.

"The forces of Mainframe, pirates, and several others systems has just attacked. Catching out forces off guard!" said a binome,

"Stop them, now!" shouted the virus.

"Yes sir!" said the binome and ran.

* * *

Inside the Guardian headquarters 

Ray flew through the hall on his surfboard with several binomes running and on zip boards behind him. They entered a large room were Guardians were pushed back by monsters. The binomes opened fired at the monsters attracting thier attention. They turned and fired.

Ray disappeared into his board and rammed through a crab, right it's symbol. The crab exploded in a flash.

"Aim for the symbols on them!" shouted Ray reappearing on his board.

He flew deeper into the halls to stop the enemy from getting any closer. The Guardians opened fire on the monsters symbols and they exploded. The virals were now being pushed back.

_"Let's just hope they didn't find her yet."_ thought Ray as he flew down the corridors.

* * *

Hospital 

In a white bed, laid a boy with chocolate hair. He was in a deep sleep because earlier he was attack brutally. He stirred in his sleep. He looked okay but in his mind he was fighting.

_Ulrich walked an endless path of darkness. He ran looking for a way out. He felt another presence, but could not see it. It felt familiar._

_Suddenly there was a glowing red light. It was the symbol he had seen many times before. XANA! He ran at the symbol when changed into the shape of a human._

_It looked like him, but his eyes glowed red, his hair was a bit longer, his arms were a bit more muscular, and he was dressed in all black. Xana's symbol was on his shirt and forehead. In his hand was a long dark wicked sword._

_"You will kill her.' said the other Ulrich,_

_"Who are you?" asked Ulrich._

_"I'm you. Or what you will be." said the other Ulrich, raising his sword._

_"What are you talking about?" demanded Ulrich._

_"Remember when Xana made you his puppet? He allowed you to slip free of his control." said the dark Ulrich smiling at Ulrich like he was an idiot._

_"What?" asked Ulrich,_

_"Don't you think it was a little easy to get free of his control? Xana always made sure that his minions were completely under his control." said the dark Ulrich._

_'Of course. Sissy said that everything he did was a cover up for his real plan, but why are you telling me this?" asked Ulrich,_

_"You're about to return where you belong. At Xana's side." said the dark Ulrich._

_"I'll never join Xana!" shouted Ulrich,_

_"Too bad." said the dark Ulrich smiling,_

_Suddenly the darkness around Ulrich grabbed him, wrapping around his body. The darkness shoved him into the dark corners of his mind. Ulrich muttered something and he disappeared._

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

Xana watched as the Lyoko gang and mutated teens stood lined up ready for battle. Suddenly he sensed something and smiled.

"Seems like his reprogramming is nearly finished." he muttered quietly.

He turned his sight back to the fight. Aelita took on Theo, Yumi took on Sissy, Odd took on Nicholas, and Jeremy took on Herb. Theo fired balls of dark energy at Aelita, she tried blocking them, but as they struck her sword it sent her spiraling to the ground.

"Give it up pinkie. Just surrender and I'll make this quick." said Theo, preparing another shot.

"We'll see about that." said Aelita.

She sang a note as Theo prepared to fire. A rock appeared in front of Theo as he fired, it exploded and sent him flying into the wall of the tool shed. He got back up glaring at Aelita, his red eyes glowed brighter with hate. He charged at her with fists, Aelita sang another note, this time spiked balls appeared and launched them at the enraged Theo.

He dodged and fired another shot, Aelita dodged most of, but her was burned and started bleeding. She cried in pain and sat on the ground clutching her leg. Theo prepared another shot. Aelita sang another note and the ground beneath Theo cracked up. Theo fell into but grabbed the edge with his hands.

He pulled himself up, as he stood he saw a foot kick his face sending him spiraling into the wall again. Aelita stood on her good leg and sat on the ground in pain.

Herb fired dark electricity at Jeremy, who was using his staff to block it.

'Stop it, Herb. If you end this now you won't end up like Sissy. She chose to be rotten to the core, like Xana. If cross the line then you can never be cured." said Jeremy , holding his staff in a defense position.

"But it feels so good. Besides we signed with Xana for one thing; payback." said Herb,

"I don't want to fight." said Jeremy.

"Ok then just shut up, be a good boy, and die!" shouted Herb, firing more bolts of dark lighting.

Odd jumped as Nicholas lunged at him, his fists made a giant hole in the ground.

"Whooh! Looks like someone's been eating thier vegetables and exercising." said Odd,

"Looks like someone doesn't know when to shut up!" snapped Nicholas.

Nicholas grabbed a tree and pulled it out of the ground. He threw it Odd, who barely dodged it with his cat agility. He landed on the ground with his hand on his other hand.

"LASER ARROW!" he shouted.

An arrow fired out of with great speed. It hit Nicholas in the chest sending him flying to the ground. He got back up, he wasn't hurt, but the arrow left a dent in his armor. His yellow eyes glared in anger and hate at Odd.

"You're going to regret that." he said closing his fist,

"Why are you going to tell your mother? Or are you going to run to Xana for help?" asked Odd smiling.

Nicholas charged at him ready punch him out of existence, but Odd jumped onto his shoulders and off.

Odd jumped as Nicholas turned and landed on him. He punched, kicked, and scratched at Nicholas. Then he jumped off firing two more arrows both sent flying into a tree. Nicholas got back glaring at him, his teeth gritted, and fists gripped.

Sissy lunged at Yumi with her claws, set to kill. Yumi, however was a better fighter than Sissy because of training everyday with Ulrich, dodged them, but they inches from her face.

She kicked Sissy in the ribs and tossed her towards Theo.

"How can you be beating us?" asked Sissy,

"Unlike you, we don't cheat and use a virus to get what we want." spat Yumi.

Sissy and Theo stood up and glared at her. Aelita limped to her with sword clenched in her hand. They stood ready to fight Sissy and Theo as they neared.

* * *

Hospital 

Ulrich tossed and turned in his bed. His forehead was drenched in sweat. He graoned in pain as tossed. Suddenly on his forehead the symbol of Xana appeared glowing red.

He stopped moving a laid perfectly still. His eyes slowly opened, they were no longer the soft warm dark brown eyes everybody were used to seeing. They were shining red along with the XANA logo on his forhead.

It was time to join and fight at his master's side. His body glowed a crimson light and vanished.

* * *

Lyoko Mountain Region 

Bob and Megabyte charged at each other at full speed, with all thier strength. Megabyte tried to punch Bob, but he jumpted firing a laser from Glitch. Megabyte was sent flying near the digital void.

"Where are our friends, Megabyte?" demanded Bob,

"Locked up safe and sound at Xana's base in the Misty Region. If you want to see them that bad, you can join them." said Megabyte standing up.

Megabyte and Bob stood ready to attack each other, again. It was time to end this war.

* * *

Will Bob defeat Megabyte and safe his friends? Will Yumi and the other stop the mutated teens and Xana? Will Ulrich escape Xana's control? Who was the person that Turbohel Daemon's infection? Will Raystop the virals from getting her? Will the Guardains stop the vrials? Find out next time. 


	9. Virals strike back

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

Monsters and infected binomes constantly fired lasers, advancing down the halls looking for what Guardians were trying to protect. The Guardians fled deeper into the base because just as they took out on enemy six or seven would take its place, or five Guardians would fall as they destroyed one viral trooper.

"Turbo, we can't hold out forever. They have an endlessly amount of monsters on thier side. We have never faced anything like this before. They have the fire power to launch an attack on the whole net." said a Guardian,

"We can't allow them to get it. If they get it we are all doomed. They only way are if Bob and the others stop Xana and Megabyte on time or if we get reinforcements." said Turbo hanging his head over his desk.

'Is there a way we can use it?" asked the Guardian,

"No she isn't ready. We have to cure of Daemon's infection before she is safe." said Turbo.

"Sir! Sir!' said the Guardian.

Turbo looked the screen and saw it. An endless wave of CPU's, Captain Capacitor's ship, and other ships lead Ray the Surfer entered the net and fired on the viral ships. The virals were caught of guard and could not react in time. Several of thier warships exploded along with a dozen viral fighters.

The virals retaliated and the sky was covered in explosions.

"Looks we still a little hope left." said Turbo,

"Good to see you guys. I was afraid we had to fight this whole war ourselves." said Turbo,

"I'm sure you would have, mate. Sorry we're late, had a few loose ends." said Ray.

"By the code lads! There is no time for this! These scurvy virals have mounted an attack on the entire net! Only the systems that are offline are safe from those virals." said the Captain,

"We had to stop and help a few systems. There are some systems that aren't protected. The virals would have destroyed them." said the Surfer.

"These blasted virals will know not to mess with us after we are done with them." said the Captain,

"No, it's a distraction. They after something, or someone for that matter, who holds the last of Daemon's infection. If they get what they want they could spread her infection across the net!" said Turbo.

"We'll split our force in two, Captain you take several squads into the net and take out the enemy fleet, I'll lead a group into the base and help the Guardians stop the virals." said the Surfer.

"Ah-hoy mates! You heard the man! Take us into the net. We'll teach those scurvy virals what happens when they try to take over the net!" shouted Capacitor pointing his sword at the net.

_"You will kill her.' said the other Ulrich,_

_"Who are you?" asked Ulrich._

_"I'm you. Or what you will be." said the other Ulrich, raising his sword,_

_"What are you talking about?" demanded Ulrich._

_"Remember when Xana made you his puppet? He allowed you to slip free of his control." said the dark Ulrich smiling at Ulrich like he was an idiot._

_"What?" asked Ulrich,_

_"Don't you think it was a little easy to get free of his control? Xana always made sure that his minions were completely under his control." said the dark Ulrich._

_'Of course. Sissy said that everything he did was a cover up for his real plan, but why are you telling me this?" asked Ulrich,_

_"You're about to return where you belong. At Xana's side." said the dark Ulrich._

_"I'll never join Xana!" shouted Ulrich,_

_"Too bad.' said the dark Ulrich,_

_Suddenly the darkness around Ulrich grabbed him, wrapping around his body. The darkness shoved him into the dark corners of his mind. Ulrich muttered something and he disappeared._

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

"Seems like his reprogramming is nearly finished."X.A.N.A. muttered quietly.

"Give it up pinkie. Just surrender and I'll make this quick." said Theo, preparing another shot.

"We'll see about that." said Aelita.

'Stop it, Herb. If you end this now you won't end up like Sissy. She chose to be rotten to the core, like Xana. If you cross the line then you can never be cured." said Jeremy , holding his staff in a defense position.

"But it feels so good. Besides we signed with Xana for one thing; payback." said Herb,

"I don't want to fight." said Jeremy.

"Ok then just shut up, be a good boy, and die!" shouted Herb, firing more bolts of dark lighting.

Hospital

Ulrich tossed and turned in his bed. His forehead was drenched in sweat. He groaned in pain as tossed. Suddenly on his forehead the symbol of Xana appeared glowing red.

He stopped moving a laid perfectly still. His eyes slowly opened, they were no longer the soft warm dark brown eyes everybody was used to seeing. They were shining red along with the XANA logo on his forehead.

It was time to join and fight at his master's side. His body glowed crimson light and vanished.

"Where are our friends, Megabyte?" demanded Bob,

"Locked up safe and sound at Xana's base in the Misty Region. If you want to see them that bad, you can join them." said Megabyte standing up.

Megabyte and Bob stood ready to attack each other, again. It was time to end this war.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Lyoko Mountain Region

Bob stood ready as Megabyte unsheathed his claws.

"Dot, take the others and get our friends out Xana's base. I deal with him." shouted Bob,

"But Bob . . ." said Dot.

"You better listen to your dear champion Miss Matrix." said Megabyte,

"Shut up, virus!" shouted Matrix, firing his gun at Megabyte.

Strangely he exploded when the bulled hit him.

"It was just an alias." said AndrAIa,

"Indeed." said voice, or voices.

They turned and saw three Megabytes standing with thier claws unsheathed.

"I thought we could make this battle more . . . interesting." said the Megabytes smirking.

Hack and Slash yelled, and out of thier arms sprouted guns. They fired at the three Megabytes and they vanished.

"Oh, no, they were also alias." said Hack,

"Then were the real one?" asked Slash.

"How should know?" asked Hack,

"Boys!" shouted Dot.

"Yes Dot?' asked Hack,

"Calm down. We'll stop Megabyte, but don't let him mess with your heads. That's his greatest power." said Dot.

"Your one to talk Miss Matrix. You fell right for my little act when I was Bob." said five more Megabyte appearing.

"Show yourself, virus!" snapped Matrix leveling his gun.

Bob pointed Glitch, Mouse unsheathed her katana, AndrAIa pulled her trident, and the binomes and Hack and Slash leveled thier guns.

* * *

Mainframe 

"This is your reporter Mike the TV. Today Mainframe, the net, and the user world are in great danger." said Mike through a vid window to people of Mainframe.

"As of right now, this city's sworn enemy Megabyte has gone another supercomputer to enlist the help of super virus known as Xana. Not much is known about this Xana, except that gave group of virals that were hiding in the net an unlimited amount of weapons and has launched an attack on the net and the USER WORLD! It is believed that somewhere deeply hidden in the supercomputer is someone who holds Daemon's infection and has the power to stop Xana and Megabyte, who are busy battling the user and our heroes in that other supercomputer known as Lyoko.

Can they stop those virals, or will Xana and Megabyte defeat them and destroy everything we worked so hard to build? Let us find out." finished Mike.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

The Lyoko gang and the mutated teens continued to fight each other with everything they had. Herb had Jeremy pinned down by dark electricity as Jeremy blocked as much as he could with his staff. Herb suddenly ran close and shot Jeremy at close range; Jeremy went flying to the ground. Blood started coming out of his head.

"Jeremy!" shouted Aelita.

She ran at his side trying to wake him. Tears started running down her face. Herb started laughing and prepared another shot to destroy them both. Suddenly a dark figure blocked his attack with a long dark wicked sword.

"You're not going to kill them." said the figure,

"Says you!" shouted Herb firing another shot.

The figure blocked it and charged. In a swift stroke a he sliced Herb's arm of. Herb screamed in pain, as red blood started pouring out of his arm. He tried to fire again, but the figure didn't give him a chance.

He plunged his sword through Herb's shoulders right down to his ribs. Herb started gurgling and begged for mercy as he fell to the ground. The figure stood over his remains, the other stopped fighting. They all looked at the figure with wide eyes.

Suddenly Herb changed back to his human form.

Xana smiled at the figure.

"His reprogramming his done." said Xana,

"Who's he?" asked Nicholas, his voice showed fear.

"You know who he is." said Xana.

The figure turned and faced them. They all gasped it was Ulrich. Lumps formed in thier throats as they gazed at his glowing red eyes, and the XANA symbol on his forehead. He was dressed in all black with a long black flowing cloak.

Yumi suddenly remembered what Sissy said that day in the factory.

* * *

Flashback 

"Remember when Xana captured him and turned him into his puppet? He did more than that, he allowed Ulrich to slip free of his control. A virus was planted in him when Xana took over his mind. This virus gets stronger every time when Ulrich fights in Lyoko.

The virus was meant take over him after he had it for a long period of time, Jeremy could not detect it inside him because Xana created a virus to give him his powers. The virus was inside that virus. If Jeremy ever did figure out get rid of Ulrich's powers than the second virus would take its place. However Xana wanted to wait until his friend Megabyte arrived than they could start thier plan." said Sissy.

End Flashback

* * *

_"The virus must have taken over him."_ thought Yumi in realization, as she gazed at the dark Ulrich standing over the bloody remains of Herb. 

"Your going to pay for that!" shouted Nicholas,

"Wait you fool!" yelled Xana.

But it was too late. Nicholas charged at Dark Ulrich with his fist ready to kill him. Suddenly Dark Ulrich vanished and reappeared behind Nicholas and plunged his sword into him. Nicholas's yellow eyes went wide in shock as he fell over.

Dark Ulrich smiled as Nicholas reverted back to his human form and died.

"Ulrich, stop this now! You don't have to kill, don't let Xana control you." shouted Yumi,

"Why not? I have opened my eyes, Yumi. You and the others have held me back for a long time. Now I am free.' said Dark Ulrich in a cold menacing voice.

Sissy and Theo smiled at this. Ulrich had finally seen the light. Xana was smiling, hear to hear. This was better than he imagined.

"Come. It is time."he said and they disappeared.

Yumi fell down sobbing, Aelita hugged her tightly, Odd and Jeremy stood with tears starting to fall down thier faces.

* * *

The Supercomputer 

Ray flew down the halls on his surf board into a restricted section. He saw a group binomes with two crabs trying to blast open a huge door.

"Hello, hello, hello. What are you doing there, mates?" asked Ray,

"Blast him!" shouted the general.

The crabs turned and fired at him. He flew around evading every laser. He flew through the XANA symbols on thier shells with his board, they explode into pieces. The binomes turned and ran as the Surfer neared.

He opened the doors and looked inside. There, strapped to table in a surgery room was . . .

* * *

Can anybody guess who it was? Find out next time. 


	10. She's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

Hack and Slash yelled, and out of thier arms sprouted guns. They fired at the three Megabytes and they vanished.

"Oh, no, they were also alias." said Hack,

"Then were the real one?" asked Slash.

"How should know?" asked Hack,

"Boys!" shouted Dot.

"Yes Dot?' asked Hack,

"Calm down. We'll stop Megabyte, but don't let him mess with your heads. That's his greatest power." said Dot.

"Your one to talk Miss Matrix. You fell right for my little act when I was Bob." said five more Megabyte appearing.

"Show yourself, virus!" snapped Matrix leveling his gun.

Bob pointed Glitch, Mouse unsheathed her katana, AndrAIa pulled her trident, and the binomes and Hack and Slash leveled thier guns.

Mainframe 

"This is your reporter Mike the TV. Today Mainframe, the net, and the user world are in great danger." said Mike through a vid window to people of Mainframe.

"As of right now, this city's sworn enemy Megabyte has gone another supercomputer to enlist the help of super virus known as Xana. Not much is known about this Xana, except that gave group of virals that were hiding in the net an unlimited amount of weapons and has launched an attack on the net and the USER WORLD! It is believed that somewhere deeply hidden in the supercomputer is someone who holds Daemon's infection and has the power to stop Xana and Megabyte, who are busy battling the user and our heroes in that other supercomputer known as Lyoko.

Can they stop those virals, or will Xana and Megabyte defeat them and destroy everything we worked so hard to build? Let us find out." finished Mike.

Herb suddenly ran close and shot Jeremy at close range; Jeremy went flying to the ground. Blood started coming out of his head.

"Jeremy!" shouted Aelita.

She ran at his side trying to wake him. Tears started running down her face. Herb started laughing and prepared another shot to destroy them both. Suddenly a dark figure blocked his attack with a long dark wicked sword.

"You're not going to kill them." said the figure,

"Says you!" shouted Herb firing another shot.

The figure blocked it and charged. In a swift stroke a he sliced Herb's arm of. Herb screamed in pain, as red blood started pouring out of his arm. He tried to fire again, but the figure didn't give him a chance.He plunged his sword through Herb's shoulders right down to his ribs.

Herb started gurgling and begged for mercy as he fell to the ground.

"His reprogramming his done." said Xana,

"Who's he?" asked Nicholas, his voice showed fear.

"You know who he is." said Xana.

The figure turned and faced them. They all gasped it was Ulrich. Lumps formed in thier throats as they gazed at his glowing red eyes, and the XANA symbol on his forehead. He was dressed in all black with a long black flowing cloak.

Yumi suddenly remembered what Sissy said that day in the factory.

Flashback 

The virus was meant take over him after he had it for a long period of time, Jeremy could not detect it inside him because Xana created a virus to give him his powers. The virus was inside that virus. If Jeremy ever did figure out get rid of Ulrich's powers than the second virus would take its place. However Xana wanted to wait until his friend Megabyte arrived than they could start thier plan." said Sissy.

_"The virus must have taken over him."_ thought Yumi in realization, as she gazed at the dark Ulrich standing over the bloody remains of Herb. 

"Your going to pay for that!" shouted Nicholas,

Nicholas charged at Dark Ulrich with his fist ready to kill him. Suddenly Dark Ulrich vanished and reappeared behind Nicholas and plunged his sword into him. Nicholas's yellow eyes went wide in shock as he fell over.

Dark Ulrich smiled as Nicholas reverted back to his human form and died.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Ray stood at the door watched as the person sat in table. Her eyes were wide with fear and her entire body trembled.

'They . . . came for me . . . didn't they?" asked the woman,

"I'm afraid so. We have to get you out of here." said the surfer.

"Wait! We have to cure her first. Then she can leave. She would put the entire net in danger." said Turbo stepping out of the shadows.

"Sorry, mate. But the entire net is already in danger." said the surfer,

"We can't let her out. There are still virals out there." said Turbo.

"I can hide her until you and the others stop the viral fleet." said Ray,

"Viral. ... fleet? How is there a viral fleet?" asked the woman.

"Megabyte and another super virus named Xana." said Turbo,

"Show me." said the woman.

The minute she heard Megabyte's name all fear was replaced by anger and hate, her look darkened, and her entire being radiated fury.

_"He thinks I'm still his slave? It's time I showed him that I am nobody's slave. I'll make him wish that he never touched me or Bob."_ thought the woman.

"Where is Bob?" asked the woman,

"In another supercomputer fighting him and Xana." answered Turbo.

"Send me there after you have cured me." said the woman,

"That's out of the question. If Xana and Megabyte find out that you don't have the infection anymore then they'll delete before you can say 'uh oh'." said Turbo.

"I have survived worse and you know it." said the woman emotionlessly.

She knew she was right and so did Turbo, but the idea of her going while she is still weak is still out

of the question. She had not yet recovered from her trip through the entire net. It had sapped her of nearly her power and her life force.

"Please." pleaded the woman, Turbo sighed.

"Alright, Surfer take her to Mainframe and send her through the Gateway command. Then get back here and help finish cleaning this viral mess." said Turbo,

"No problem, mate." said the Surfer.

He led the woman out of the room. Turbo looked at the scorched hallways and sighed.

_"I wonder how many comrades we lost to these monsters. We cannot let them be sacrificed in vain."_ thought Turbo.

* * *

Kadic Junior High 

Odd sat in his room looking at Ulrich's bed. He could not believe that he killed Herb and Nicholas.

_"No that wasn't Ulrich. Ulrich would never kill, not even if Herb and Nicholas joined Xana."_ he thought,

_"Then where was the real Ulrich when Herb and Nicholas were slaughtered?"_ asked a voice from inside his head.

He did not know the answer to that question. he only knew that they had to cure Ulrich before he killed anybody else. He wondered how the others were taking this. Yumi ran home after Ulrich disappeared, Jeremy locked himself in his dorm, and Aelita headed to the factory to find a way to cure Ulrich.

Jeremy sat in his room looking at his computer that showed the news.

_"Strange events has recently occurred the Kadic Junior High boarding school. First was the disappearance of the principal's daughter Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas. _

_Then was the attack on Jim Morales the gym teacher. We had an interview with him saying he was attacked a boy. He described the boy. Apparently the boy was dressed in all black, black spiked hair with red streaks, pale skin, black fingerless gloves, and dark triangular tattoos under his green eyes."_

_"Xana"_ thought Jeremy.

_"We go live to the hospital with Leonard Adams. Leonard can you tell us what Jim saw the day he was attacked. _

_"According to Jim he heard a scream from the tool shed and saw the boy. He asked who the boy was, but all the boy did was raise his hands and there was red light. After that he fell to the ground in pain and blacked out." _

_Thank you Leonard. _

_Then there is the abduction of Theo, Herve 'Herb' Pichon, and Nicholas Poliakoff. They disappeared at the same place were Sissy disappeared. Herb and Nicholas were found dead near the same tool shed they disappeared last night. Police say it looked like they were killed by someone with a sword. _

_There is also the disappearance of Ulrich Stern, Kadic's best soccer player who disappeared same night Herb and Nicholas were killed. We have a witness that saw Sissy with the same boy who attacked Jim earlier that day in the dorms and saw Theo, Herb and Nicholas talking to same boy at the tool shed. According to them the boy called himself Xana. The witness is Milly Solovieff and with her is her friend Tamyia Diop. _

_Can you tell us about what saw? _

_"I was down in the hallways when I overhead Sissy talking to someone, I saw her talking to a boy who me nor anyone never saw at the school before. He was talking about how she hated Yumi, a day student, and offered a way to get rid of her and get Ulrich to love her. He led her outside the school and into the tool shed._

_I looked through a window but I couldn't see much because it was dark in there, but I did see these _

_silver metal tentacles attached to Sissy's body and then she screamed. I ran as she screamed, it scared me."_

_"Can you tell us about Theo, Herb, and Nicholas's encounter with this Xana?" _asked the reporter.

_"My friend Tamyia and I were looking for a new story for the school paper when saw them at the tool shed with him. He had this funny, like evil, smirk on his face as he played games with them. He said Sissy joined up with him to get back and Ulrich and his friends. He said that Sissy thought she could handle Yumi but she failed._

_Then when they agreed to join him, his hands glowed red and they were changed. They looked different and like mutated, then they vanished."_ said Milly.

_"That is all we have on the strange events for now."_ said the reporter.

Jeremy switched off the news a walked to his bed.

_"Silver metal tentacles? Must have been that creep Megabyte. Xana had gone way too far this time. I wonder how the others are doing."_ he thought.

* * *

Yumi's house 

"Yumi, we are asking did Sissy or this Xana person attack you at all. You never saw them?" asked Yumi's father.

Her parents had watched the news and were suspicious.

"No. I don't know why this Xana person would be interested in me. I've never seen him before." said Yumi, her parents looked at each other.

"You're sure? Do you know who might have killed those two students or abducted you friend, Ulrich?" asked Mr. Ishiyama, noticing Yumi looking distraught at the mention of Ulrich's name.

"I'm positive." said Yumi,

"Very well. You may go, but I think you should stay home for a few days. Those reporters might want to interview you since Ulrich was a close friend of yours, and that Xana person might come after you, too." said Mrs. Ishiyama.

_"You have no idea mom."_ thought Yumi.

"Thanks." she said and walked to her room.

She sat in her room and buried her face into her pillow. She felt guilty for not telling Ulrich about the virus inside him, but his powers scared him enough. She did not him to worry about another virus in him. She blamed herself for Ulrich becoming something like Xana.

She swore she would get him back at any cost.

* * *

Lyoko Mountain Region 

Bob and his friends fired at all the Megabytes they saw until one was left. Megabyte smirked as if this was a trap, and unfortunately it was. A dark figure moved like a shadow and sliced thier weapons. They saw what looked like the user called Ulrich. Except he was different from the files.

"Looks like Xana got himself a new servant." said Megabyte,

"What?" asked Bob.

"Xana has the power to corrupt a person too, Bob." said Megabyte as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Dark Ulrich at super fast speed sending them flying. Hack and Slash were in pieces, thr binomes ran for cover, and the others stood barely. One bu one he knocked them out, and stood over them.

"Bravo. I could not have done it better myself." said Megabyte clapping.

Monsters came and collected the unconscious sprites. The binomes ran for it as the monsters turned thier sights on them, but Megabyte stopped them.

"Let them run. They will soon realize that it is futile to run." he said.

Sissy appeared in a flash and walked to Dark Ulrich.

"Impressive. You seem to be enjoying this." she said, putting her hand on his chest over the XANA symbol.

"Does it really matter? If anybody need me I'll be in the real world." said Dark Ulrich.

Megabyte nodded and walked with monsters carrying the sprites.

"You would not be leaving without Xana's permission are you?" asked Sissy.

Her hands slid underneath hids cloak and onto his shoulders.

"Does it matter to you?" asked Dark Ulrich shrugging her hands away and turned.

"She won't want you anymore after what you did to Herb and Nicholas!" snapped Sissy,

"It's not about her. That's none of your buisness." said Dark Ulrich.

He disappeared leaving Sissy alone.

"But it is Ulrich dear. When she rejects her, I will kill her, then nothing will stop me from having you." she said.

* * *

"Did we lose them?' asked a binome as they ran.

"I don't know, but I'm not to stop and turn to find out." said another.

They all stopped as a flash of light occured. There a tall slim figure, with glowing green eyes stood.

"Hello boys. Do you know where I can find my brother." asked the woman,

"It's you!" shouted a binome.

Standing before them was Hexidecimal.

* * *

Hexidecimal is back! Will she stop her brother and Xana? Will Sissy kill Yumi? Will Ulrich escape from Xana's control a second time?

Find out.

Next chapter comong soon.


	11. Xana and Aelita's history

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last Time 

'They . . . came for me . . . didn't they?" asked the woman,

"I'm afraid so. We have to get you out of here." said the surfer.

"Wait! We have to cure her first. Then she can leave. She would put the entire net in danger." said Turbo stepping out of the shadows.

"Sorry, mate. But the entire net is already in danger." said the surfer,

"We can't let her out. There are still virals out there." said Turbo.

"I can hide her until you and the others stop the viral fleet." said Ray,

"Viral. ... fleet? How is there a viral fleet?" asked the woman.

"Megabyte and another super virus named Xana." said Turbo,

"Where is Bob?" asked the woman,

"In another supercomputer fighting him and Xana." answered Turbo.

"Send me there after you have cured me." said the woman,

"Alright, Surfer take her to Mainframe and send her through the Gateway command. Then get back here and help finish cleaning this viral mess." said Turbo,

"No problem, mate." said the Surfer.

_"Strange events has recently occurred the Kadic Junior High boarding school. First was the disappearance of the principal's daughter Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas._

_Then was the attack on Jim Morales the gym teacher. We had an interview with him saying he was attacked a boy. He described the boy. Apparently the boy was dressed in all black, black spiked hair with red streaks, pale skin, black fingerless gloves, and dark triangular tattoos under his green eyes."_

_"Xana"_ thought Jeremy.

_"We go live to the hospital with Leonard Adams. Leonard can you tell us what Jim saw the day he was attacked._

_"According to Jim he heard a scream from the tool shed and saw the boy. He asked who the boy was, but all the boy did was raise his hands and there was red light. After that he fell to the ground in pain and blacked out." _

_Thank you Leonard. Then there was the abduction of Theo, Herve 'Herb' Pichon, and Nicholas Poliakoff. They disappeared at the same place were Sissy disappeared. Herb and Nicholas were found dead near the same tool shed they disappeared last night. Police say it looked like they were killed by someone with a sword. _

_There is also the disappearance of Ulrich Stern, Kadic's best soccer player who disappeared same night Herb and Nicholas were killed. We have a witness that saw Sissy with the same boy who attacked Jim earlier that day in the dorms and saw Theo, Herb and Nicholas talking to same boy at the tool shed. According to them boy called himself Xana. The witness is Milly Solovieff and with her is her friend Tamyia Diop. _

_Can you tell us about what saw? _

_"I was down in the hallways when I overhead Sissy talking to someone, I saw her talking to a boy who me nor anyone never saw at the school before. He was talking about how she hated Yumi, a day student, and offered a way to get rid of her and get Ulrich to lover her. He led her outside the school and into the tool shed._

_I looked through a window but I couldn't see much because it was dark in there, but I did see these silver metal tentacles attached to Sissy's body and then she screamed. I ran as she screamed, it scared me. _

_"Can you tell us about Theo, Herb, and Nicholas's encounter with this Xana?" _asked the reporter.

_"My friend Tamyia and I were looking for a new story for the school paper when saw them at the tool shed with him. He had this funny, like evil, smirk on his face as he played games with them. He said Sissy joined up with him to get back and Ulrich and his friends. He said that Sissy thought she could handle Yumi but she failed._

_Then when they agreed to join him, his hands glowed red and they were changed. They looked different and like mutated, then they vanished."_ said Milly.

_"That is all we have on the strange events for now."_ said the reporter

Dark Ulrich ran at super fast speed sending them flying. Hack and Slash were in pieces, the binomes ran for cover, and the others stood barely. One by one he knocked them out, and stood over them.

"She won't want you anymore after what you did to Herb and Nicholas!" snapped Sissy,

"It's not about her. That's none of your business." said Dark Ulrich.

"But it is Ulrich dear. When she rejects you, I will kill her, then nothing will stop me from having you." she said

"Hello boys. Do you know where I can find my brother." asked the woman,

"It's you!" shouted a binome.

Standing before them was Hexadecimal.

* * *

Chapter 11 

**The Factory 1:50 a.m.**

Aelita sat in the supercomputer room looking for a way to cure Ulrich and release from Xana's control. What Xana had done to Ulrich and the other teens infuriated her. This was not like all the other times when he just took control of animals or inanimate objects. He infected people and turning them into monsters.

She always knew that Xana evil and would stop at nothing to win. But this was too far even for him. People were now getting worried that there was killer in the city ready to strike an unsuspecting victim when they are out at night, alone, with thier backs turned. Then that is when the killer strikes.

He would raise his sword and swing! The victim would fall, dead before they hit the ground. Xana made Ulrich do that to Herb and Nicholas. He slaughtered them like animals.

She had to cure Ulrich before somebody else was killed. She knew the others were traumatized at what the virus in Ulrich did to him.

"Thinking, are we sister?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Xana leaning on the wall with his back and arms crossed, smiling.

"You monster! How could you do that Ulrich? How could you make him do that? What have the humans ever done to you?" shouted Aelita,

"They tried to destroy me. I was created to help them, but they used and betrayed me. Like a puppet that is no longer useful is mere garbage. They took everything from me, so now I will make them suffer the same way they did me." said Xana.

"Why do you still say we are brother and sister?" asked Aelita,

"If you must know. We were once one. A powerful computer program that controlled and protect Lyoko. However there was an error in our system.

A virus infected our system causing a mutation. When that happened we were born. You were a sprite, while I carried the virus. You and I weren't the only ones created, though.

We are just fragments of the very first virtual being to be created in Lyoko. Remember Nightshade? He was created from the accident as well. He is a half virus and half sprite.

Two programs, two voices in his head constantly at war for control. There is another person who was created from the accident. Another twin sister, who is safely in my base sleeping." said Xana.

"So why do you attack the real world?" asked Aelita,

"I can't go against my code. I am a computer virus. I follow my function." said Xana.

"Well, I'm an anti virus and a sprite, or should I say I was. I am now human, and so are you Xana. You are just don't understand that the human isn't cruel as you think." said Aelita, glaring and closing her fists.

"I am more than human." said Xana.

He changed into a black cloud and back into his human form.

"I have powers humans will never have. I can control of all electronics on the tip of my fingers. Would you like to see your brothers and sister? They are waiting for you. You have the power to reawaken them.

Allow your friends to shut down Lyoko and you will destroy your family." said Xana,

"How do I know you are telling the truth Xana? How do I know they were turned evil like you did those teens?" asked Aelita.

"I cannot force a human to do my bidding by just a simple infection. They have to be willing to accept my control to be given powers beyond thier dreams." said Xana,

"And Ulrich?" asked Aelita.

"He is a different story. The virus inside him used his emotions, and repressed his memory long enough to be given new memories. It fed on his anger and hate whenever it surfaced or when he fought in Lyoko. It fed on his strength and power." said Xana,

"Where did Megabyte come from?" asked Aelita.

"The net." said Xana,

"He's not from Lyoko? He's from the net? How?" asked Aelita, her eye went wide.

"There are sprites who live in the net too, Aelita. These sprites think of the user as a god. In a way there right, the user downloads a game and it enters and system and played. If the user wins then the sprites are deleted.

That is why Megabyte is in Lyoko. In the net he was a Trojan horse virus, but in Lyoko he can use it to enter the real world and become a god, a being too powerful for anyone in the net to stop. Like us he has a twin sister and where both one and created in accident. However his sister, Hexadecimal, was a benign virus.

A disgrace to her kind, she was one who stopped Daemon." said Xana,

"The very first chron virus to appear in the net. She almost destroyed the net, however something happened and a cure was spread all over the net. After that there was no trace of Daemon left on the net." said Aelita, her jaw dropped and her eyes went almost wide enough to pop out of her skull.

"A virus curing a virus. Strange isn't it?" asked Xana smiling.

"That kid and those other two, they were from the net, too?" asked Aelita,

"That is correct. It was the first time I had seen a sprite from the net." said Xana.

"How could you force Ulrich to kill those guys? They were on your side. Don't tell me they were puppets that weren't useful anymore." said Aelita,

"I did not order him to kill those two. Ulrich did that by his own choice. The virus was only met turn him viral. If he was my puppet, I would have to do all thinking for him." said Xana.

"Why him? I'm the one who deactivates your towers." said Aelita,

"He and his friends are the reason I have not yet completed my plan to improve this world." said Xana.

"You just want to kill or take away thier free will. I have seen nothing that you have done to improve this world." said Aelita,

"Don't tell me that you think this the old fashion good and evil. Life isn't a story book, Aelita. There are shades of grey. The good guys don't always win. Sometimes the bad guys don't even know they are on the wrong side." said Xana.

"I know I'm on the right side." said Aelita,

"We'll see about that." said Xana.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city 2:43 a.m.**

Along a dark street walked a cloaked figure. As other people walked along the street they noticed glowing red eyes from underneath the hood. This frightened them because they heard the news of people being abducted and some coming back looking mutated and looked more demonic. They thought that this person had an encounter with the mysterious being called Xana.

The city has issued an alert. Anybody who has seen Xana must report to the authorities. Some felt something worse was going to happen, that an evil presence lurked in the shadows of the city. Unfortunately they were right.

The figure was once a boy who fought with his friends to keep the world safe, to make his parents proud, and to protect his loved ones. He was no longer that boy; he was now a shadow of his former self. He has served an evil computer virus and has obeyed his every command. His name was Ulrich Stern.

The people of the street moved in fear as they saw his shining red eyes and alerted the authorities. They could smell an evil presence from him like burning wood. He ignored thier fear; he did not want to deal with the authorities yet. They would be on to him and he would risk exposing Xana's plan.

He heard sirens from the distance and police cars appeared in front of his path.

"Hold it right there. Stay where you are and take of that hood." ordered the leading officer.

He did not move or reply. He reached into his cloak and unsheathed his long black sword. The police offers saw this and raised thier gun. He chuckled, his red eyes laughed at them.

To show him they were not kidding they aimed. He moved like a shadow and sliced thier weapons in half, but he wasn't done yet. Within seconds they were laying on the ground knocked out.

He sheathed his sword and continued walking.

* * *

**Yumi's house 3:00 a.m.**

Yumi awoke early in the morning because of her parents watching the news again, and because loud mouth reporters stood on thier property shouting that the public had a right to know about her missing friend. She put on her black robe and headed down stairs.

"Yumi? You are awake at this time?" asked her mother, sitting on the couch.

"It's those reporters. They just won't shut up. I hope Odd and Jeremy are not having a problem like this." said Yumi,

"The teachers might keep them in the dorms, away from those pesky snobs." said her mother.

_"LATE BREAKING STORY!"_ said a reporter.

They all turned to the TV.

_"Just about eighteen minutes ago a cloaked figure resisted arrest. We have witness's that claim that this person's eyes were glowing red, so he could have been in contact with the mysterious boy, Xana. According to our witness, the figure carried a black sword and disarmed the officers that knocked them out. He claims that the person moved like a shadow._

_The police believe it was the same person who murdered the two missing students Herve 'Herb' Pichon, and Nicholas Poliakoff. After the police were knocked the person vanished. it is believed that it is Ulrich Stern. According to Milly and Tamyia two students from Kadic Junior High the students who met Xana and agreed to join him had changed, thier skin color, and eye color. According to these two students Theo's skin was completely white, he wore black armor, and his eyes glowed red._

"There are wrong. Ulrich is not evil, he would never kill! He is not evil . . ." said Yumi, tears came out of her eyes.

Her mother walked over to her and hugged her.

_Herb wore black clothes, a green cloak, and his eyes were also red. Nicholas's skin went pale blue, he wore blue armor, and his glowed yellow. It is possible that Ulrich came into contact with Xana and was mutated as well. Mr. and Mrs. Stern had this to say."_

_"Please don't let my son become a monster. Please find him and change him back. I am willing to negotiate with this Xana to give him back."_ said a woman, her voice full of fear and was at the point of breaking down.

_"If you are watching this Xana please give us back our son. We will do anything you want."_ said a man.

_"The search continues for Ulrich and the other two missing students; Sissy and Theo. That is all for now."_ said the reporter.

Yumi walked back to her room. She knew Ulrich was out there, somewhere. She would not rest until she has freed him from the virus.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

Bob awoke and found himself in a dark room. There was no doors, no windows, nothing, but a table. He saw the others looking for a way out.

"What happened?" asked bob,

"It was the user called Ulrich. He was infected by X.A.N.A." said Dot.

"I noticed. Megabyte and X.A.N.A. knew we were coming." said Bob,

"And we fell for it." said Matrix.

"Don't feel bad." said a voice.

Out of the black wall Xana came. He came through like a ghost. Matrix ran at him and tried to punch him, but as he neared Xana raised his hand, and Matrix went flying back to the others side of the room.

"You didn't it would be that easy. This is my world!" said Xana, smiling.

"Where are friends, virus?" demanded Dot,

"Right here." said Xana.

Enzo, Phong, and Welman appeared behind him.

"I am just showing my hospitality." said Xana.

With that he disappeared.

"Enzo are you ok?" asked Dot,

"Yeah, I'm ok. They didn't do anything to me." said Enzo.

"Not yet." said Matrix,

"I wonder how Turbo is dealing with that viral attack. X.A.N.A. and Megabyte took them by surprise." said Bob.

"We'll worry about that later, sugar. Right now we have to get out of here." said Mouse,

"I doubt that those walls will let us out the way they let X.A.N.A. in." said AndrAIa.

* * *

**Yumi's House 8:00 a.m.**

Yumi awoke from her sleep, she did not get much sleep because the news report reminded her of what Xana'a virus did to Ulrich. Suddenly she heard a scream from downstairs.

She ran down and saw the mutated Sissy standing over her parents. They were kocked out and were bleeding.

"What are doing here?" asked Yumi, glaring.

"To get rid off you." said Sissy, her red pupils glowed.

"Let's take this somewhere else." said Yumi, pulling a little black box.

Sissy smiled and they headed for the factory.

* * *

**The lobby**

Yumi stood in her Lyoko form glaring at Sissy. They both prepared to fight. This was the final battle.

"When you are gone, Ulrich will be mine. That would be my prized after I got rid off you. Xana made sure of that." said Sissy,

"Like Xana will actually keep his word." said Yumi.

They raised their weapons and ran at each other.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

All was quiet in the Misty Region. Xana and Megabyte watched as Sissy and Yumi charged at each other when theyheard an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Megabyte,

"That came from outside." said Xana.

He changed the viewscreen to outsied and saw monsters getting destroyed by Hexadecimal.

"You told me your sister was deleted! How is she still alive?" said Xana,

"The Guardians!" said Megabyte.

"No matter. We can use her energy to accelerate the plan. We might make our move at an earlier schedule." said Xana,

"Your monsters are no match for her." said Megabyte.

"There are others way to win." said Xana smiling

* * *

What is Xana planning? 

Will Hexadecimal rescue Bob and his friends?

Will Yumi defeat Sissy?

Find out on the next chapter.


	12. The return of Gigabyte

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"Why do you still say we are brother and sister?" asked Aelita,

"If you must know. We were once one. A powerful computer program that controlled and protect Lyoko. However there was an error in our system.

A virus infected our system causing a mutation. When that happened we were born. You were a sprite, while I carried the virus. You and I weren't the only ones created.

We are just fragments of the very first virtual being to be created in Lyoko." said Xana.

What happened?" asked bob,

"It was the user called Ulrich. He was infected by X.A.N.A." said Dot.

"I noticed. Megabyte and X.A.N.A. knew we were coming." said Bob,

"And we fell for it." said Matrix.

"Don't feel bad." said a voice.

Out of the black wall Xana came. He came through like a ghost. Matrix ran at him and tried to punch him, but as he neared Xana raised his hand, and Matrix went flying back to the others side of the room.

"You didn't it would be that easy. This is my world!" said Xana, smiling.

"Where are friends, virus?" demanded Dot,

"Right here." said Xana.

Enzo, Phong, and Welman appeared behind him.

"What are doing here?" asked Yumi, glaring.

"To get rid off you." said Sissy, her red pupils glowed.

"When you are gone, Ulrich will be mine. That would be my prized after I got rid off you. Xana made sure of that." said Sissy,

"Like Xana will actually keep his word." said Yumi.

They raised their weapons and ran at each other.

What was that?" asked Megabyte,

"That came from outside." said Xana.

He changed the view screen to outside and saw monsters getting destroyed by Hexadecimal.

"You told me your sister was deleted! How is she still alive?" said Xana,

"The Guardians!" said Megabyte.

"No matter. We can use her energy to accelerate the plan. We might make our move at an earlier schedule." said Xana,

"Your monsters are no match for her." said Megabyte.

"There are others way to win." said Xana smiling

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lyoko Misty Region **

Monsters rapidly fired thier lasers as the virus, Hexadecimal flew close to Xana's base. She blasted them away with little effort, without aiming for the symbols. No matter how hard the monsters tried, Hexadecimal took them down. She flew close to Xana's base determined to rescue Bob.

Suddenly she was sent flying into the ground by a strange force. She looked up and saw Xana floating in the air.

"So you looking for someone?" asked Xana,

"As a matter of fact, I am." said Hexadecimal floating back up.

"You don't think it will be that easy? You're in my world. I make the rules." said Xana,

"I play by my own rules!" shouted Hexadecimal, firing laser from her hands.

Xana dodged and landed on the ground, unsheathing his sword. She fired again, but Xana blocked her attacks with his sword. She flew at him with fists. Xana blocked her fists and sent a laser at close range.

She fell back, but she flew back up. She flew with quick speed, catching Xana off guard. She delivered punches on him and sent him flying. He got back up like he was never hurt.

"You may have stopped Daemon, but you are playing a whole new game." said Xana.

He moved so fast you could barely see him. He slashed Hexadecimal three times. She fired a laser, blasting him back. She was about to attack again when wires came out of the ground and drained her energy.

She collapsed on the ground. Xana walked to her, smiling.

"I told you, you did not think it would have been that easy." he said,

"Probably." said Hexadecimal.

Xana chuckled.

"I know what to do with you." he said.

The wires released her and she was held by Xana's powers as they entered the base.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

Megabyte was impressed. He watched his sisters, and Xana's battle from the view screen. He saw Xana enter the room and clapped.

"Impressive. Very few have fought my sister and lived to tell about it. What are you planning this time, Xana." said Megabyte,

"You'll see, for you are apart of this plan." said Xana.

He told Megabyte about his new plan. As he told it Megabyte smiled and it got bigger, until he laughed. This was the perfect plan.

"I like it. Shall we proceed?" asked Megabyte,

"Let's." said Xana.

* * *

**Hexadecimal's cell**

Hexadecimal sat in a dark room, furious that she was outsmarted by a puny virus. She felt another presence, she turned and saw Megabyte.

"Hello, dear sister. It's good to see you alive." said Megabyte,

"Save it, brother." snarled Hexadecimal.

"As you wish. I did not want to make this too painful. But I enjoy inflicting pain." said Megabyte.

He grabbed her shoulders, his hands vanished under her skin. Hexadecimal screamed realizing what Megabyte was doing, she struggled but nothing stopped him as the both vanished in a flash of light. In thier place stood a tall armored figure. One of his hands had three long claws, his head was spherical, his face was covered by a mask, and his eyes glowed red.

"I am Gigabyte! Destroyer of systems!" shouted the virus, his voice echoed through out Xana's base.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	13. Sissy's demise

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"So you looking for someone?" asked Xana,

"As a matter of fact, I am." said Hexadecimal floating back up.

"You don't think it will be that easy? You're in my world. I make the rules." said Xana,

"I play by my own rules!" shouted Hexadecimal, firing laser from her hands.

"Hello, dear sister. It's good to see you alive." said Megabyte,

"Save it, brother." snarled Hexadecimal.

"As you wish. I did not want to make this too painful. But I enjoy inflicting pain." said Megabyte.

He grabbed her shoulders; his hands vanished under her skin. Hexadecimal screamed realizing what Megabyte was doing, she struggled but nothing stopped him as the both vanished in a flash of light. In thier place stood a tall armored figure. One of his hands had three long claws, his head was spherical, his face was covered by a mask, and his eyes glowed red.

"I am Gigabyte! Destroyer of systems!" shouted the virus, his voice echoed through out Xana's base.

* * *

Chapter 13 

**The Factory**

Sissy and Yumi charged each other. Thier fight began with punches, and kicks. They viciously fought determined to end this battle once and for all. Sissy tried to kick Yumi, but she was a better fighter because she trained everyday with Ulrich.

She grabbed her leg and tossed her. Sissy got back up, glaring at Yumi hatefully. Her red pupils glowed and fired red lasers at Yumi. She pulled her fan and blocked the barrage of lasers.

Sissy ran at Yumi with her claws, ready to slice her down. Yumi dodged them as best as she could. The claws were mere inches from her face. Sissy suddenly kicked Yumi in the ribs, she staggered.

Sissy quickly attacked as Yumi regained her balance, she punched and kicked her.Yumi grabbed Sissy's arms and with all of her strenght rammed her into the wall of the factory. Sissy staggered as she stood. Yumi stood ready as Sissy stood on her feet. Sissy fired her lasers again, Yumi blocked some wth her fan, and jumped as Sissy fired a barrage of lasers in her direction.

Yumi ran into the working part of the factory, there the conveyer, numerous piles of junk, and powerless machines since the factory was shut down a long time ago. Yumi remembered whe Xana used the factory to trap the gang, and the time when he made robots to attack them. Yumi hid in the shadows as Sissy entered the room.

"You can't hide forever, Yumi." said Sissy,

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you understand that Ulrich will never love you? You sold yourself to Xana just to get him to love you? It will never work." said Yumi, from the shadows.

"He will, when you are gone. His feelings for you and those other geeks are strong, but he can be broken. Xana did that with his little virus." said Sissy,

"A little virus cannot make you love someone else." said Yumi.

"But it did change him. You saw what happened to Herb and Nicholas." said Sissy,

"They were your only friends." said Yumi,

"I don't need any friends. I have everything that I want, except Ulrich. When you are dead those other geeks are next." said Sissy,

"Shut up!" shouted Yumi.

Sissy barely had time to see Yumi as she stepped out of the shadows and attacked. Yumi attacked with everything she had. Sissy was knocked off balance and was being pushed back. Yumi's eye were full of rage, so much rage it scared her. She pulled her fan and threw it at Sissy.

She barely had enough time to dodge as it flew past her, but Yumi was not done. As Sissy turned to face her, Yumi kicked in the face. Sissy fell back, but jumped as Yumi moved closer. She fired her lasers at Yumi.

She jumped out of the way, and the lasers hit the controls. Suddenly the computers came on, and the equipment in the factory started up again. Yumi ran at Sissy again, Sissy tried to slice her down with her claws , but Yumi used her powers and sent Sissy flying back. She crashed into a wall and through it.

Yumi jumped through the hole to find Sissy had vanished. She carefully through the halls, keeping a sharp eye out for the mutated Sissy. Yumi entered the room were the main controls were. She suddenly heard movement, she opened her fan and blocked Sissy's claws as she tried to cut her down.

Sissy suddenly jumped and kicked her in the the controls.

"You put up a good fight, Yumi. But now this were we say our goodbyes." said Sissy, smiling.

As Sissy spoke, Yumi grabbed a wrie from the controls. Just as Sissy was about to bring her claws down, Yumi slammed the wire onto Sissy's chest. The wire sent electricity throughout her body. Sissy screamed as she was electrocuted. She collasped and reverted back to her human form.

Yumi looked in shock atwaht she had done. She hadmurdered. Even though Sissy tried to kill her, it wasn't right tokill her. She looked at her hands and back at Sissy's body.

This was not the way it should havebeen. It was over andshe had to move on. But it was hard and wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you ok, Yumi?" asked a voice.

She turned and saw Aelita at the entrance to the control room.

"No, Aelita.It's not. I had just robbed someone ofthier life. How can I be alright?" askedYumi, her voice on the brink of tears.

"It was never easy.It wasn't supposed to be." saidAelita.

She walked to Yumi and hugged her. Yumi still did not understand why it was she and her friends that had stop this evil.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	14. Cured

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"You can't hide forever, Yumi." said Sissy,

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you understand that Ulrich will never love you? You sold yourself to Xana just to get him to love you? It will never work." said Yumi, from the shadows.

"He will, when you are gone. His feelings for you and those other geeks are strong, but he can be broken. Xana did that with his little virus." said Sissy,

"A little virus cannot make you love someone else." said Yumi.

"But it did change him. You saw what happened to Herb and Nicholas." said Sissy,

"They were your only friends." said Yumi,

"I don't need any friends. I have everything that I want, except Ulrich. When you are dead those other geeks are next." said Sissy,

"Shut up!" shouted Yumi.

You put up a good fight, Yumi. But now this were we say our goodbyes." said Sissy, smiling.

As Sissy spoke, Yumi grabbed a wire from the controls. Just as Sissy was about to bring her claws down, Yumi slammed the wire onto Sissy's chest. The wire sent electricity throughout her body. Sissy screamed as she was electrocuted. She collapsed and reverted back to her human form.

Yumi looked in shock at what she had done. She had murdered. Even though Sissy tried to kill her, it wasn't right to kill her. She looked at her hands and back at Sissy's body.

This was not the way it should have been. It was over and she had to move on. But it was hard and wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you ok, Yumi?" asked a voice.

She turned and saw Aelita at the entrance to the control room.

"No, Aelita. It's not. I had just robbed someone of thier life. How can I be alright?" asked Yumi, her voice on the brink of tears.

"It was never easy. It wasn't supposed to be." said Aelita.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Lyoko Misty Region**

Xana sat in the control room of his base. He had just watched Sissy and Yumi's battle, how Yumi killed Sissy by electrocuting her with a wire. He knows he should not have let Sissy fight Yumi when he had not prepared his plan. He knew he had to move; luckily Gigabyte would be able to help launch his attack earlier that he predicted.

He decided it was time.

"Gigabyte, it is time. Drain the sprites of thier energy; we will use them to deal with those meddlesome humans. Now is the time to launch our final attack." said Xana,

"Understood." said Gigabyte, disappearing from the computer.

Xana sat in his chair, thinking. He started typing on the computer. Out of nowhere a dark wicked ghastly figure appeared. Its hands were clawed, its eyes were completely white, and a red aura around it.

"Welcome back, Error." said Xana, smiling.

"Yes master." said Error, in an emotionless voice.

"For your mission, you will take a large group of monsters to these towers. I will send Ulrich and Theo to accompany you. You will head to your base in the Polar Region after the monsters are guarding the towers. When our enemies arrive, I will change the coordinates so they virtualized into your base. Deal with them when they arrive." said Xana,

"As you wish." said Error.

He disappeared and Xana turned to his screen.

_"All is going according to plan."_ he thought.

* * *

**Yumi's House**

Yumi's parents awoke; Yumi had bandaged thier wounds, and got them some food.

"Yumi, what happened? I think I saw that girl Sissy, and then. .. nothing." said Yumi's father,

"It was. She tried to kill me, but the police stopped her." lied Yumi.

"I don't know why she would have grudge against you. I think we should leave until everything has calmed down." said Yumi's mother,

"But my friends will still be here, and they will be in danger." argued Yumi.

"You were already in danger. We are leaving before it gets any worse." said Yumi's father.

Yumi's cell phone started ringing.

"Can I answer this?" asked Yumi,

"Go ahead." said Yumi's mother.

"Hello?" said Yumi,

_Yumi, Xana is up to something. A large group of monsters are guarding five towers."_ said Aelita's voice from over the phone.

"What?" asked Yumi?

_"I think he is planning to activate all five of them!"_ said Aelita.

Yumi's went wide in shock.

"I'll be there." said Yumi.

She hung up and turned to her friends.

"I have to go, my friends are in trouble." said Yumi,

"We are leaving now." said Yumi's father, glaring.

Suddenly the wall was blasted. There stood a crab, it fired lasers at them.

"Run!" shouted Yumi.

They ran out of the house to see monsters blasting everything.

"Yumi, run for cover! Now!" shouted Yumi's mother.

Yumi ran out the back and headed for the factory.

* * *

**The Factory**

Yumi entered the control to see Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy.

"What's going on?" asked Yumi,

"Xana has activated five towers. One has sent his monsters to the real world. We don't know what the other four are for." said Jeremy.

"We have to hurry. Let's get to Lyoko." said Yumi.

"Wait, Yumi. I have created an antivirus for Ulrich last night. It should work, and it has been placed in your character." said Aelita,

"Why me?" asked Yumi.

"You're the only one who can save him." said Aelita.

The others nodded; Yumi closed her eyes, and thought it over.

"I'll do it." she said,

"I also created a way for the rest of you to enter the LYOKO code into the towers. I somehow knew we would need it one day." said Aelita.

"And not a moment too soon." said Odd,

"I have located the towers. One is in the Forest Region, one is in the Mountain Region, one is in the Desert Region, and the other two are in the Polar Region." said Jeremy.

"It's 'yoo hoo it's us time' again." said Odd,

"Let's go." said Yumi.

They headed for the scanners. The computer started up.

"Transfer Aelita."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

Jeremy set up the coordinates and entered the scanners.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Virtualization.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

"NOW!" shouted Xana. The coordinates the computer set were instantly changed. He smiled all was according to plan.

* * *

**The prison section of Xana's base**

Bob and the others continued to look for a way out. Suddenly a door appeared and opened. A tall armored figure with glowing red eyes. They knew all too well who it was, it was Gigabyte.

The virus created after Megabyte and Hexadecimal merged.

"Gigabyte? That's impossible. Hexadecimal was deleted after she cured the entire net of Daemon's infection." said Dot, with wide eyes.

"She was not completely deleted, Miss Matrix. There was a small piece left, and it was collected by the Guardians. That is the reason Xana gave those virals a powerful fleet, which could take over the net. To retrieve it.

She contained Daemon's infection. The Guardians regenerated her back to her normal form." said Gigabyte,

"They must be nuts." muttered Matrix.

Gigabyte ignored him and continued.

"But unfortunately the Guardians cured her of the infection before she came to Lyoko. Despite this setback she is still useful. I have absorbed enough energy for Xana to activate more than one tower in Lyoko. The users will soon be dealt with, as you will be soon enough." said Gigabyte.

Gigabyte raised his claws and tried to absorb Bob. He jumped back, and ran through Gigabyte's legs; the others took advantage of his distraction and jumped over him. They ran through the door and out of the prison complex.

"We have to warn the users." said Bob,

'Have you lost it?" asked Matrix.

"I'm with Bob on this one Sparky." said AndrAIa,

"Agreed." said Dot.

"Dot!" said Matrix,

"There is no time for this Matrix. We have all agreed." said Dot.

"Go ahead and do what you want, I'm going after Xana and Gigabyte." said Matrix.

He turned and ran through the dark hallways, holding his gun tightly in his hand.

"Matrix!" shouted AndrAIa,

"He has to work out his temper." said Bob.

"Am I really his copy?" asked Enzo,

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing, little Sparky." said AndrAIa.

They all chuckled at that.

* * *

**Lyoko Polar Region**

**Glacier base**

Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy all appeared in the control of Error's base.

"What are we doing here?" asked Odd,

"I don't know, but I think Xana changed the coordinates." said Jeremy.

"That is exactly what he did, programmer." said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw Error smirking at them.

"You! But your dead, I deleted you myself." said Jeremy,

"Xana found my backup files and restored me. I now work for him." said Error.

"Yeah, well prepare to be deleted again." said Odd,

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall." said Error.

Monsters stepped out of the shadows and surrounded them. Dark Ulrich and the mutated Theo appeared behind Error.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi,

"Don't worry, Yumi. You won't have worry about him, when I erase your memory of him and your friends." said Theo.

"Not going to happen, creep!" snapped Yumi,

"Destroy them!" ordered Error.

The monsters fired thier laser at them, but the lasers bounced of a force field and back at them. Jeremy's staff was protecting them with a force field.

"My staff can do more than shoot lasers, Error." said Jeremy.

Error fired lasers from his hands at Jeremy, pushing him away from his friends. The remaining monsters attacked. Odd took them on, Aelita went after Theo, and Yumi took Ulrich. Theo fired dark energy at Aelita who jumped out of the way.

"Your no match for me." said Theo,

"We'll see about that you monster." said Aelita.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

"This is getting interesting. Why don't make it more exiting?" said Xana.

A tower in the Desert Region started to glow red.

* * *

**Error's base**

_"Warning, life points are now active. Warning life points are now active."_ said a computer's voice.

"Xana..." said Jeremy, as he blocked Error's attacks.

Yumi dodged Dark Ulrich's attacks as he swung his sword at her. The sword was mere inches from her face as Dark Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I know you're in there, somewhere. Come on . . . Snap out of it." said Yumi,

"Or what? You'll kill me? I know that you are way too soft for that. Even if you killed Sissy." said Dark Ulrich, swiniging his sword.

"That was an accident!" snapped Yumi, as she dodged his sword again.

"Do you think you can beat me?" asked Dark Ulrich,

"I won't have to." said Yumi.

She pulled out her fan and closed her eyes. She started glowing white and walked towards Dark Ulrich. He swung his sword again, but Yumi grabbed it as it came and tossed it away. She grabbed Dark Ulrich, who suddnely felt in pain.

He was struggling on the inside. Yumi pulled his lips into hers and felt something fighting the virus inside him, it was fighting Xana. She released him, the XANA symbol on his forehead disappeared, and his eyes became soft warm dark brown. He fell into Yumi's hands.

Theo fought Aelita saw Ulrich fall and decided to attack them. He charged at them, when suddenly a wall appeared. He turned and saw Aelita plunge her sword through him.

"That is for my friends!" she shouted.

Theo fell and as he was deleted.

Error continued to fire at Jeremy as he blocked the lasers with his staff.

"There is nothing that can do that will avert your fate." said Error.

Suddenly an arrow fired and went right through Error. He saw Odd smiling at him. All the monsters were destroyed. He turned and saw Jeremy fire at the ceiling.

It fell and piereced him. Error screamed as he was deleted.

"There is nothing that can do that will avert your fate." said Error.

Suddenly an arrow fired and went right through Error. He saw Odd smiling at him. All the monsters were destroyed. He turned and saw Jeremy fire at the ceiling.

It fell and piereced him. Error screamed as he was deleted. They all walked to Yumi as she held Ulrich.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Odd,

"The antivirus as cured him of the virus. He should be free of Xana's control.' said Aelita.

Yumi's hands glowed white and Ulrich's clothes changed to his Lyoko clothes. He opened his eyes and stood.

"Guys, what happened" he asked,

"Long story." said Odd, smiling.

"I think I have time.' said Ulrich,

"We'll explain on the way." said Yumi.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

"Another defeat!" shouted Xana angrily.

He was getting mad because they have stopped him, yet again. The computer blinked and showed Matrix running through the halls.

"Perhaps not." said Xana, calming down.

He knew what Matrix was planning to do and smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere inside Xana's base**

Matrix through the hallways, looking for Xana and Gigabyte so he delete them. He found a door and entered. He came into a large black room. Nearly everything was black, except for computer on the far side of the room.

There was some furniture; the floor was covered by a long dark and red carpet. Two doors were on the side walls. He suddenly heard a harsh laughter inside the room. He looked up and saw Xana standing on a dark balcony smiling at him.

His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Welcome, Matrix. I see that your friends have decided to leave you here. What's the matter? Too much of a hot head?" taunted Xana,

"Gun, target. Full delete." said Matrix.

His bionic eye glowed and a red 'm' appeared on Xana's shirt. He fired, but the bulled stopped as Xana pointed his finger. It went back into the gun and exploded. The blast sent Matrix spiraling back into the ground.

"There is no need for violence. Oh, wait, that is all you know. Your solution for everything is deletion. I wonder why you still have friends when all you do is push them away and delete anybody who gets in your way.

You truly are a renegade. You deleted Guardians during the war with Daemon. They were not viruses or users. They were the people who carry the same icon as yourself." said Xana,

"Your solution to everything is destruction, virus!" snapped Matrix.

"Were you always this dumb, or was it the games? That's right; I know how you became a renegade. You lost a game and changed your icon to game sprite mode. Being lost in the net must have altered your programming.' said Xana,

"I may have done things that I regret, but I have a heart! Unlike you virus!" snarled Matrix.

"You think all viruses are cold and heartless? What about Hexadecimal? She saved the net because she loved that Guardian, Bob. You showed no gratefulness for that." said Xana,

"She was a virus! A monster!" shouted Matrix.

"And some think you are a monster. Would you sacrifice a friend to save your lover's life." said Xana.

Matrix had no answer for that. One of the side doors opened and Gigabyte walked in. Matrix knew he could not take them both, but roachters blocked his way. Gigabyte touched him with his claw and drained his energy.

Matrix fell to the ground.

"All too easy." said Xana.

He and Gigabyte broke into laughter, thier laughter echoed throughout the base.

* * *

If you don't know who Error is than read Code Lyoko: Error.

Will they save Matrix in time?

"Will Hexadecimal break free of Megabyte?

Next chapter coming soon.


	15. Users meet sprites

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"Gigabyte, it is time. Drain the sprites of thier energy; we will use them to deal with those meddlesome humans. Now is the time to launch our final attack." said Xana,

"Understood." said Gigabyte, disappearing from the computer.

Xana sat in his chair, thinking. He started typing on the computer. Out of nowhere a dark wicked ghastly figure appeared. Its hands were clawed, its eyes were completely white, and a red aura around it.

"Welcome back, Error." said Xana, smiling.

"Yes master." said Error, in an emotionless voice.

"For your mission, you will take a large group of monsters to these towers. I will send Ulrich and Theo to accompany you. You will head to your base in the Polar Region after the monsters are guarding the towers. When our enemies arrive, I will change the coordinates so they virtualized into your base. Deal with them when they arrive." said Xana,

"As you wish." said Error.

"What?" asked Yumi?

_"I think he is planning to activate all five of them!"_ said Aelita.

Yumi's went wide in shock.

"I'll be there." said Yumi.

"Xana has activated five towers. One has sent his monsters to the real world. We don't know what the other four are for." said Jeremy.

"We have to hurry. Let's get to Lyoko." said Yumi.

"Wait, Yumi. I have created an antivirus for Ulrich last night. It should work, and it has been placed in your character." said Aelita,

"Why me?" asked Yumi.

"You're the only one who can save him." said Aelita.

The others nodded; Yumi closed her eyes, and thought it over.

"I'll do it." she said,

"I also created a way for the rest of you to enter the LYOKO code into the towers. I somehow knew we would need it one day." said Aelita.

"And not a moment too soon." said Odd,

"I have located the towers. One is in the Forest Region, one is in the Mountain Region, one is in the Desert Region, and the other two are in the Polar Region." said Jeremy.

"It's 'yoo hoo it's us time' again." said Odd,

"Let's go." said Yumi.

They headed for the scanners. The computer started up.

"Transfer Aelita."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

Jeremy set up the coordinates and entered the scanners.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Virtualization."

"NOW!" shouted Xana. The coordinates the computer set were instantly changed. He smiled all was according to plan.

"Gigabyte? That's impossible. Hexadecimal was deleted after she cured the entire net of Daemon's infection." said Dot, with wide eyes.

"She was not completely deleted, Miss Matrix. There was a small piece left, and it was collected by the Guardians. That is the reason Xana gave those virals a powerful fleet, which could take over the net. To retrieve it.

She contained Daemon's infection. The Guardians regenerated her back to her normal form." said Gigabyte,

"They must be nuts." muttered Matrix.

Gigabyte ignored him and continued.

"But unfortunately the Guardians cured her of the infection before she came to Lyoko. Despite this setback she is still useful. I have absorbed enough energy for Xana to activate more than one tower in Lyoko. The users will soon be dealt with, as you will be soon enough." said Gigabyte.

"We have to warn the users." said Bob,

'Have you lost it?" asked Matrix.

"I'm with Bob on this one Sparky." said AndrAIa,

"Agreed." said Dot.

"Dot!" said Matrix,

"There is no time for this Matrix. We have all agreed." said Dot.

"Go ahead and do what you want, I'm going after Xana and Gigabyte." said Matrix.

"You! But your dead, I deleted you myself." said Jeremy,

"Xana found my backup files and restored me. I now work for him." said Error.

"Yeah, well prepare to be deleted again." said Odd,

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall." said Error.

Monsters stepped out of the shadows and surrounded them. Dark Ulrich and the mutated Theo appeared behind Error.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi,

"Don't worry, Yumi. You won't have worry about him, when I erase your memory of him and your friends." said Theo.

"Not going to happen, creep!" snapped Yumi,

"Destroy them!" ordered Error.

"This is getting interesting. Why don't make it more exiting?" said Xana.

_"Warning, life points are now active. Warning life points are now active."_ said a computer's voice.

"Welcome, Matrix. I see that your friends have decided to leave you here. What's the matter? Too much of a hot head?" taunted Xana,

"Gun, target. Full delete." said Matrix.

"And some think you are a monster. Would you sacrifice a friend to save your lover's life?" said Xana.

Matrix had no answer for that. One of the side doors opened and Gigabyte walked in. Matrix knew he could not take them both, but roachters blocked his way. Gigabyte touched him with his claw and drained his energy.

Matrix fell to the ground.

"All too easy." said Xana.

He and Gigabyte broke into laughter, thier laughter echoed throughout the base.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Polar Region Error's base**

"So you're saying that Xana took control of me and I killed Herb, and Nicholas?" asked Ulrich with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but yes." said Yumi.

Ulrich was shocked. He had murdered two people; he could not believe that he actually took a life. Yumi hugged him tightly.

"Its okay, Ulrich. It's not your fault. It's Xana's. Remember that I killed Sissy?" asked Yumi,

"Your different, Yumi. You killed in self defense. I took two people's lives and I enjoyed it." said Ulrich, his voice was ready to break into tears.

"You had no choice. Xana forced you." said Yumi.

Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita left them alone and were at Error's computer trying to find out what Xana was using the four towers for. There six activated, and they knew what two of them were for. One sent Xana's monsters to the real world, and one disconnected the scanners and made their life points active. They knew Xana was planning something big.

"Let's go. We have to stop Xana before he changes anybody else." said Yumi.

Ulrich nodded.

"Guys, we have to go." said Ulrich,

"We still don't know what the towers are being used for." said Jeremy.

"Whatever Xana is using them for we can't let him." said Ulrich,

"Ulrich's right." said Odd.

"I agree with them, Jeremy. We have to stop Xana." said Aelita.

Jeremy sighed and agreed. They ran out of Error's base and towards the activated towers.

"Wait, I think we should split up." said Ulrich,

"Why?' asked Odd.

"We need to deactivate the towers as soon as possible." said Ulrich,

"But there is a large group monsters guarding the towers." said Jeremy.

"Here is the plan. We will go deactivate the two towers in this region. Since there are two towers Xana would send more monsters to guard them. After they are deactivated, Jeremy and Aelita will head to the Desert Region to deactivate the two towers there, Odd, you and Yumi will head to the Mountain Region and deactivate the tower there, and I'll take the tower in the Forest Region." said Ulrich,

"Can you handle the monsters there?" asked Yumi.

"Don't worry about me. We will then head to the Misty Region to deal with Xana." said Ulrich,

"What about the Time Return Program? It will activate after the towers are deactivated." said Jeremy.

"No it won't. Xana put a virus in it to stop it from returning to the past after the towers are shut down." said Ulrich,

"How do you know?" asked Aelita.

"Xana and Megabyte were discussing thier plans. Xana had a virus placed on the program so the damage from his attacks would not be repaired." said Ulrich,

"I agree with Ulrich." said Yumi.

"Count me in." said Odd,

"Me too." said Aelita.

"Don't forget me." said Jeremy.

They all ran for the towers.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

Bob and the others ran out of Xana's base and headed for the portal that would let them head to another region. The ground was completely black, the sky was grey, and a grey mist filled the area.

"I don't think we should have left Matrix there with those two viruses." said AndrAIa,

"Believe me, I feel the same. But we have to warn the users. Matrix can handle himself, I don't think he would have let us come anyway." said Bob.

"This was too easy. Don't think there would have been guards to stop us from escaping?" asked Dot,

"You think Xana let us escape?" asked Enzo.

"If he did, then he is planning something." said Phong,

"Let's just find the users." said Dot.

"I found them. There in the Polar Region trying to deactivate two towers." said Bob, looking at Glitch.

"Two towers?" asked Welman,

"According to Glitch, Xana has activated six towers. He has sent a large group of monsters to guard each tower." said Bob.

"He must have had his power increased by Gigabyte." said Dot,

"We had better step on it, sugar." said Mouse.

They ran towards the portals that lead them to the Polar Region.

* * *

**Polar Region**

The Lyoko ran for the first activated tower they saw. It was surrounded by three Megatanks, ten roachters, four crabs, and three blocks.

"Here we go." said Odd,

"Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, you head to the other side of tower. Yumi and I will create a diversion, when we do work your way to the tower." said Ulrich.

They nodded and split up. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita hid and watched as Yumi and Ulrich prepared thier weapons,

"Triplicate!" said Ulrich, two clones appeared.

Yumi opened her fan and threw it at a block. It hit the Xana logo and the block exploded. The monsters turned and saw them. The crabs, roachters, and blocks charged at them firing lasers at them.

Ulrich and his clones charged and landed on three crabs and stabbed the Xana symbol. They exploded, Ulrich and his clones stood ready. The two blocks fired and blasted the clones. They prepared to fire on Ulrich, when Yumi threw her fan and destroyed one block.

Ulrich ran and stabbed the last block. They turned and faced the ten roachters as they fired; Ulrich and Yumi blocked the lasers and charged.

Jeremy and Odd ran at the Megatanks, they turned and saw them coming. Two opened thier concealed weapon and prepared to fire. Jeremy was about to create a force field when the Megatank fired at him. He barely dodged it in time.

Suddenly Aelita jumped into the air and landed on the Megatank, and plunged her sword into the Xana logo. She jumped off before it exploded. Odd jumped as the Megatank fired and shot the Xana symbol, destroying the tank.

Ulrich and Yumi blocked the lasers firing at them until the last crab fired and hit Yumi in the chest.

_"Warning, Yumi 90 life points left."_ said a computer's voice.

Ulrich jumped onto the crab and stabbed the symbol of Xana. Yumi threw her fan destroying three roachters; they fired a barrage of lasers at her. Ulrich ran at them and attacked them at close range. They did not have enough time to react as Ulrich destroyed them.

Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita stood as the last Megatank prepared to fire. Suddenly Ulrich jumped and landed on the tank. He stabbed the Xana logo before the monster fired.

"Ok the coast is clear. Aelita your up." said Ulrich.

Aelita walked into the tower and flew to the upper platform. She placed her hand on the screen. It said,

AELITA

Then

CODE LYOKO.

The tower instantly shut down.

"One down five to go." said Aelita.

As she descended to the lower platform there was a red glow inside the tower and then vanished.

"Let's go." said Ulrich,

"You might want to wait a minute." said a voice.

They turned and saw a blue skinned man in blue body armor, with black hair with silver highlights. Next to him was a green skinned woman in a black chest armor, she had black hair with green highlights. They saw the same green skinned kid they saw when Megabyte arrived in Lyoko, along with the creature, and the robot.

Except the robot was yellow, not dark blue. Two robots that were identical, except one was red and the other was blue. A woman with purple skin, orange glowing hair and eyebrows, she wore chest armor with katana sheaved on her back, and black pants. The last was a woman with tanned skin, aqua blue hair that went down to her waist.

"Who are you?" asked Odd,

"I am Guardian 452. My name is Bob, and these are my friends. Dot, Enzo, Phong, Welman Matrix, Mouse and AndrAIa. The two robots are Hack and Slash." said the blue skinned man.

"Where did you come from?" asked Odd,

"The net." said Bob.

"There are people on the net?" asked Jeremy,

"You mean users don't know that people exist on the net?' asked Bob.

Aelita gasped and covered her mouth.

"So Xana wasn't lying to me." she said,

"What do you mean?" asked AndrAIa.

"Xana told me Megabyte came from the net and people existed on the net." said Aelita,

"Xana telling the truth? That's surprising." said Odd.

"If he wasn't lying about people being on the net then . . ." said Aelita,

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Xana said that he and I are the fragments of the very first sprite to be created in Lyoko. That is why we are brother and sister." said Aelita,

"We need your help. Xana and Gigabyte launched an attack on the net." said Dot.

"Who's Gigabyte?" asked Yumi,

"Megabyte merged with his sister Hexadecimal, and became Gigabyte." said Bob.

"The virus who cured the net of Daemon?" asked Aelita,

"Yes." said Bob.

"Are you talking about the very first chron virus that nearly destroyed the net? The news reported that the Pentagon detected Daemon and deleted it." said Jeremy,

"Is must have been a cover up." said Ulrich.

"The Pentagon computer?" asked Phong,

"The computer where Daemon where first appeared." said Jeremy.

"You must be talking about the supercomputer." said Bob,

"Well it is a supercomputer so yeah." said Jeremy.

"We can discuss this later." said Dot,

"Hold it. How do we know you're not with Xana or Gigabyte?" asked Yumi.

They explained what had happened in Mainframe, everything that had happened since Daemon was defeated.

"Ok we'll help. But we have to deactivate Xana's towers first." said Ulrich,

"There were just decoys to bring you here." said Bob.

"Well one tower has made the life points active, so if we lose all of our life points then we will disappear forever." said Odd,

"Ok you can deactivate that tower, but after will you help us rescue our friend from Xana and Gigabyte?" asked AndrAIa.

"We're in." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

"It's not going to be that easy my friends. The games have only just begun." said Xana, watching them from his computer.

He laughed as they knew nothing of what awaits them.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	16. Xana's secret weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"So you're saying that Xana took control of me and I killed Herb, and Nicholas?" asked Ulrich with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but yes." said Yumi.

"We need to deactivate the towers as soon as possible." said Ulrich,

"But there is a large group monsters guarding the towers." said Jeremy.

"Here is the plan. We will go deactivate the two towers in this region. Since there are two towers Xana would send more monsters to guard them. After they are deactivated, Jeremy and Aelita will head to the Desert Region to deactivate the two towers there, Odd, you and Yumi will head to the Mountain Region and deactivate the tower there, and I'll take the tower in the Forest Region." said Ulrich,

"I don't think we should have left Matrix there with those two viruses." said AndrAIa,

"Believe me, I feel the same. But we have to warn the users. Matrix can handle himself, I don't think he would have let us come anyway." said Bob.

"This was too easy. Don't think there would have been guards to stop us from escaping?" asked Dot,

"You think Xana let us escape?" asked Enzo.

"If he did, then he is planning something." said Phong,

"Let's just find the users." said Dot.

"I found them. There in the Polar Region trying to deactivate two towers." said Bob, looking at Glitch.

"Two towers?" asked Welman,

"According to Glitch, Xana has activated six towers. He has sent a large group of monsters to guard each tower." said Bob.

"He must have had his power increased by Gigabyte." said Dot,

"We had better step on it, sugar." said Mouse.

Aelita walked into the tower and flew to the upper platform. She placed her hand on the screen. It said,

AELITA

Then

CODE LYOKO.

The tower instantly shut down.

"One down five to go." said Aelita.

As she descended to the lower platform there was a red glow inside the tower and then vanished.

"Let's go." said Ulrich,

"You might want to wait a minute." said a voice.

They turned and saw a blue skinned man in blue body armor, with black hair with silver highlights. Next to him was a green skinned woman in a black chest armor, she had black hair with green highlights. They saw the same green skinned kid they saw when Megabyte arrived in Lyoko, along with the creature, and the robot.

Except the robot was yellow, not dark blue. Two robots that were identical, except one was red and the other was blue. A woman with purple skin, orange glowing hair and eyebrows, she wore chest armor with katana sheaved on her back, and black pants. The last was a woman with tanned skin, aqua blue hair that went down to her waist.

"Who are you?" asked Odd,

"I am Guardian 452. My name is Bob, and these are my friends. Dot, Enzo, Phong, Welman Matrix, Mouse and AndrAIa. The two robots are Hack and Slash." said the blue skinned man.

"Where did you come from?" asked Odd,

"The net." said Bob.

* * *

Chapter 16

**Misty Region **

**Xana's base**

Matrix awoke to find himself back in the same cell he and his friends where before. He remembered being in the control room ready to delete Xana, but then he was energy drained by Gigabyte. A door opened, in stepped Xana and Gigabyte.

"I see you have awoken, Matrix. Enjoyed your nap?" asked Xana, in a mocking tone.

"Spare me you platitudes, virus!" snapped Matrix,

"No need to make it any harder on yourself." said Xana.

"Shut up and get it over with!" snarled Matrix,

"As you wish. Gigabyte." said Xana.

Gigabyte stepped forward and touched Matrix with his claws. All color drained from Matrix's skin as Gigabyte drained his energy, again. They smiled as Matrix collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Now do deal with the rest." said Xana.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Desert**** Region**

The Lyoko Gang and the sprites ran through the Desert Region towards the tower that made the life points active. It was heavily guarded by monsters.

"One of us just has to get into the tower and deactivate." said Ulrich,

"I call destroying the monsters." said Odd,

"Go ahead. I think Xana's monsters like you." said Ulrich.

The Lyoko gang snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Odd,

"It's obvious. You've been devirtualized more than the rest of us." said Yumi.

The charged at the monsters as Yumi snuck behind them. Ulrich deflected lasers with his sword as crabs fired a barrage of lasers. Bob, Mouse, and AndrAIa used thier weapons to take down the blocks. Yumi ran into the tower and headed to the upper platform.

She, just like Aelita, put her hand on the computer. It said,

YUMI

Then,

CODE LYOKO.

The tower instantly shut down. As she walked the inside of the tower glowed red and returned to normal.

"Good job." said Bob,

"Now we need to stop those viruses." said Dot.

"Something's wrong. This was too easy." said Yumi,

"She's right. The monsters did not put much of a fight." said Jeremy.

"You think this might have been a trap?" asked AndrAIa,

"Let's just deactivate the other tower." said Jeremy.

He pointed to the activated tower that was not too far from them. There no monsters.

"I'll deactivate it." said Jeremy.

He ran for the tower and entered it. Inside the tower the light on the Xana logo glowed as he stepped into the centre. He flew to the upper platform. He placed his hand onto the computer.

JEREMY

CODE LYOKO

As the tower shut down there was a red blinding light, and then it was gone.

* * *

**Lyoko Shadow Region**

Deep in the shadow Region stood a dark figure.

_"So Xana has made his move."_ thought the figure.

A girl stepped out of the shadows, beside the figure.

"Can they stop him?" asked the girl,

"That remains to be seen. It has begun." said the figure,

"What has?" asked the girl.

"The final battle." said the figure.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Desert**** Region**

The Lyoko gang and the sprites ran towards a deactivated tower. Until two figures appeared. One was wearing a death shroud, red glowing orbs were seen inside the hood, and kunai attached to several lengths of chain up the figures sleeves appeared. The other was girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail, her skin was light grey, she wore a brown trench coat with black clothes underneath, and her eyes were once yellow, now they were deep blue.

It was Nightshade and Elsa.

"Long time no see." said Nightshade,

"Sure has." said Ulrich.

"Who are they?" asked Enzo,

"Nightshade is one of Xana's siblings. Elsa is a sprite who was once a corrupted program, now she has been repaired." said Yumi.

"What do you two want?" asked Jeremy,

"To stop Xana." said Nightshade.

'What? Why?" asked Odd,

'If Xana and Megabyte take over, everyone on the net and the real world will not survive under thier rule." said Elsa.

"Xana had done something inside the towers. Dud you guys notice anything strange inside the towers when you deactivated them?" asked Nightshade,

"I thought I saw this red light, but it was only there for a second." said Aelita.

"Xana must still have a few tricks up his sleeve." said Ulrich,

"What do you suppose that red light was for?" asked Yumi.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region **

**Xana's base**

"You're about to find out, my friends." said Xana, smiling.

In his hands were four small orbs. One was yellow, one was red, one was blue, and the other was pink.

"Four down, one to go." said Xana.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Desert**** Region**

"Let's just hurry and get to the Misty Region." said Dot,

"We still need to rescue Matrix." said AndrAIa.

"Alright, let's go." said Odd.

Thy all entered the deactivated tower and jumped off the platform into the datsteam. However they did not appear at the Misty Region portal, they entered another deactivated tower. When they came out, they were in the Mountain Region.

"How did we get here?" asked Enzo,

"Xana." said Jeremy.

"He must have changed the route, like he did with the virtualization coordinates." said Aelita,

"Why lead us to the Mountain Region?" asked Odd.

"He must have another plan." said Nightshade,

"Keep an eye out for monsters." Jeremy.

"You had to say something." Odd.

Three hornets and two blocks appeared and fired at them.

"There's an activated tower!" shouted Mouse.

They saw a tower glowing red nearby. Roachters were guarding the tower as the other monsters were attacking. Odd ran at the tower firing his arrows and destroyed the roachters. Ulrich and the others quickly destroyed the other monsters.

Odd entered the tower and flew to the upper platform. He placed his hand on the computer.

ODD

CODE LYOKO

As the tower shut down there was the red light glow again for only a second.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region **

**Xana's base**

"Excellent. Now I have a complete set. Let's see what they can do." said Xana, holding up the orbs.

A new one appeared this orb was purple.

"Time to test them." he said.

The orbs started glowing and vanished.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

The Lyoko gang finished off the monsters and Odd walked out of the tower. Suddenly a cloaked figure with a long dark sword appeared and tied to stab Odd.

"Odd look out!" shouted Ulrich.

He ran and blocked the figure's sword with his. The cloaked figure jumped back and Ulrich saw his face. He was staring at himself! Except the figure looked like him when he was under Xana's control.

Yumi and the others saw the figure's face and gasped. Suddenly four more figures appeared. They looked just like the Lyoko gangs except thier clothes were different colors. Their clothes were black and red, thier eyes were shining red, and Xana's symbol glowed on thier foreheads.

"I got a good idea were these guys came from." said Odd,

"Don't have to tell me." said Ulrich.

"Xana." said Yumi,

"How did he create those clones?" asked Aelita.

"The red glowing lights inside the towers. Xana let us deactivate them." said Jeremy.

"Bob, you and the others get the Misty Region. We'll deal with these copy cats." said Ulrich.

Bob nodded and the others headed for the deactivated tower.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region **

**Xana's base**

Xana smiled as the clones and the Lyoko gang stood ready to fight. However he could not let them get to his base, yet. He decided to send the rest of the set. He picked another set of orbs. They glowed and disappeared.

"I see you made copies of them, too." said Gigabyte, walking into the room.

"Not exactly. When I gave those human teens thier powers, they followed my orders without question. One by one, I watched as they were destroyed. Their energies were preserved, into those orbs.

Now they have been reborn." said Xana,

"How did you create those clones if you did not kill the original?" asked Gigabyte.

"Remember those activated towers? They scanned thier virtual forms, and created dark versions of themselves. Ulrich was already scanned before the virus inside him was destroyed." said Xana.

"Interesting. Let's see if they can destroy our problems." said Gigabyte,

"You can deal with the Guardian." said Xana.

Gigabyte smiled and nodded. He disappeared, leaving Xana alone in the control room.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region'**

The Lyoko gang stood ready to fight thier dark counterparts and the sprites nearly entered the tower. Suddenly Gigabyte and four other figures appeared. It was the mutated teens, Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, and Theo.

"You did not think it would be that easy, Guardian?" asked Gigabyte,

"Great." muttered Dot.

Bob and the others stood ready to fight.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	17. Final Battle part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

"One of us just has to get into the tower and deactivate." said Ulrich,

"I call destroying the monsters." said Odd,

"Go ahead. I think Xana's monsters like you." said Ulrich.

The Lyoko gang snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Odd,

"It's obvious. You've been devirtualized more than the rest of us." said Yumi.

The charged at the monsters as Yumi snuck behind them. Ulrich deflected lasers with his sword as crabs fired a barrage of lasers. Bob, Mouse, and AndrAIa used thier weapons to take down the blocks. Yumi ran into the tower and headed to the upper platform.

She, just like Aelita, put her hand on the computer. It said,

YUMI

Then,

CODE LYOKO.

The tower instantly shut down. As she walked the inside of the tower glowed red and returned to normal.

"I'll deactivate it." said Jeremy.

He ran for the tower and entered it. Inside the tower the light on the Xana logo glowed as he stepped into the centre. He flew to the upper platform. He placed his hand onto the computer.

JEREMY

CODE LYOKO

As the tower shut down there was a red blinding light, and then it was gone.

"Can they stop him?" asked the girl,

"That remains to be seen. It has begun." said the figure,

"What has?" asked the girl.

"The final battle." said the figure.

"Four down, one to go." said Xana.

"There's an activated tower!" shouted Mouse.

They saw a tower glowing red nearby. Roachters were guarding the tower as the other monsters were attacking. Odd ran at the tower firing his arrows and destroyed the roachters. Ulrich and the others quickly destroyed the other monsters.

Odd entered the tower and flew to the upper platform. He placed his hand on the computer.

ODD

CODE LYOKO

As the tower shut down there was the red light glow again for only a second.

"Excellent. Now I have a complete set. Let's see what they can do." said Xana, holding up the orbs.

A new one appeared this orb was purple.

"Time to test them." he said.

The orbs started glowing and vanished.

The Lyoko gang finished off the monsters and Odd walked out of the tower. Suddenly a cloaked figure with a long dark sword appeared and tied to stab Odd.

"Odd look out!" shouted Ulrich.

He ran and blocked the figure's sword with his. The cloaked figure jumped back and Ulrich saw his face. He was staring at himself! Except the figure looked like him when he was under Xana's control.

Yumi and the others saw the figure's face and gasped. Suddenly four more figures appeared. They looked just like the Lyoko gangs except thier clothes were different colors. Their clothes were black and red, thier eyes were shining red, and Xana's symbol glowed on thier foreheads.

"I got a good idea were these guys came from." said Odd,

"Don't have to tell me." said Ulrich.

"Xana." said Yumi.

"I see you made copies of them, too." said Gigabyte, walking into the room.

"Not exactly. When I gave those human teens thier powers, they followed my orders without question. One by one, I watched as they were destroyed. Their energies were preserved, into those orbs.

Now they have been reborn." said Xana,

"How did you create those clones if you did not kill the original?" asked Gigabyte.

"Remember those activated towers? They scanned thier virtual forms, and created dark versions of themselves. Ulrich was already scanned before the virus inside him was destroyed." said Xana.

"Interesting. Let's see if they can destroy our problems." said Gigabyte,

"You can deal with the Guardian." said Xana.

Gigabyte smiled and nodded. He disappeared, leaving Xana alone in the control room.

* * *

Chapter 17 

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

The Lyoko raised thier weapons and charged at thier dark counterparts. Ulrich and Dark Ulrich attack each other with thier swords, they were both evenly matched. Aelita and Dark Aelita were also fighting with thier swords, but Dark Aelita was pushing Aelita. Odd was on the offensive as he fired his laser arrows at Dark Odd. But they all missed, because Dark Odd was dodging everyone.

Dark Yumi sent rocks at Yumi, she tried to use her fan, but Dark Yumi kept on sending more rocks at her leaving her barely enough time to move. Dark Jeremy and Jeremy used thier staffs to attack each other. Jeremy was knocked off balance as Dark Jeremy pushed him back. He saw Dark Jeremy smile than disappear, only to reappear behind him and swing his staff.

Jeremy was knocked back into a rock; he turned and moved as Dark Jeremy plunged his staff into the rock. Dark Ulrich knocked Ulrich back; even though they were just clones they were still beating them. He looked and saw his friends losing the battle against thier dark counterparts. Odd was knocked back, and fell near Ulrich.

"What to switch?" asked Ulrich, smiling.

Odd noticed his smile; he figure Ulrich had a plan.

"Sure why not?" said Odd.

Dark Ulrich charged Ulrich, only to meet the foot of Odd. Odd kicked him in the face and fired two arrows. They both hit him in the face. Dark Odd aimed his arrows at Odd, only to see Ulrich stab him in the stomach with his sword.

"Looks like your twin decided to get another buddy. What to take me?" asked Ulrich.

Dark Odd glared and leapt at him. Ulrich split into three as Dark Odd jumped and surrounded him in a triangular formation. Dark Odd fired his arrows at one of the clones, it disappeared and the real Ulrich stabbed him in the back.

Odd dodged has Dark Ulrich tried to slice him with his sword.

"When I am done with you, you will be half the kitty cat you were." said Dark Ulrich,

"Then let me give you a present to remember me. LASER ARROWS!" said Odd, firing his arrows.

They hit Dark Ulrich, knocking him back. Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita saw what Ulrich and Odd were doing and decided to switch also. Jeremy fired a laser from his staff at Dark Yumi, Yumi threw her fan at Dark Aelita, and Aelita sang a note that made the ground below Dark Jeremy crack open. Dark Jeremy used one hand to hold onto the ledge for dear life.

Jeremy ran at Dark Yumi at hit her with his staff as she recovered from the blast. She tried to hit him with her fan but Jeremy fired another laser at close range. Dark Yumi was sent flying into the digital void. Dark Jeremy got back up and aimed his staff at Jeremy, but before he could fire Aelita knocked his staff out of his hand with her sword, and kicked him into the digital void.

Yumi sent rocks at Dark Aelita, who did not have enough time to move. She disappeared in a flash of numbers. Ulrich sliced Dark Odd vertically in half, and Odd fired his arrows finishing off Dark Ulrich's life points.

"We did it!" shouted Odd,

"Just another day at the office, right guys?" asked Ulrich.

"You got that right." said Yumi,

"What do you mean office?" asked Aelita.

"He was just kidding Aelita." said Jeremy.

They all chuckled. They heard a blast and saw the sprites taking on Gigabyte and the mutated teens.

"They're alive? But I thought they were dead." said Odd,

"Xana must have made clones of them too." said Ulrich.

"We better give them a hand." said Yumi.

They ran towards the battle. Bob and the others stayed at a safe distance from Gigabyte as he moved in to absorb thier energy. The mutated teens blocked thier escape route. Suddnely the Lyoko gang jumped on the teens and knocked them into the digital void before they could react.

"How do we stop him?" asked Ulrich,

"I don't know. The best way is to separate Megabyte and Hexadecimal before they absorb our energy." said Bob.

"I have an idea. Keep him distracted, while I concentrate." said Aelita,

"What are you going to do?" asked Dot.

"No time to explain." said Aelita,

"Okay. We'll do our part and you do your part." said Bob.

Aelita sat down; she closed her eyes and concentrated. An astro form of her flew put of her body and into Gigabyte as the sprites circled him and dodged his claws.

* * *

**Gigabyte's mind**

She found herself in a completely dark room. She heard a woman cry and saw Hexadecimal on the floor. She was badly bruised, and was curled up in a fatal position.

"Are you Hexadecimal?" asked Aelita,

"Yes. Who are you?" asked Hexadecimal.

"My name is Aelita. I have come here to help you." said Aelita,

"Are you here to set me free?" asked Hexadecimal.

"I can't, only you can do that." said Aelita,

"No, I can't. My brother has complete control." said Hexadecimal.

"Of the body, yes. Of you, no. You can break free of Megabyte, you have the strength. If you don't all is lost." said Aelita, disappearing.

Hexadecimal sat on the ground thinking and realized she was right. It was time to fight back.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

Gigabyte stood ready to absorb Aelita when suddenly he fell in pain. He stood on one knee and was consumed by a bright light. Megabyte and Hexadecimal blasted from the light and hit the ground hard.

"How did I lose control?" asked Megabyte in shock,

"I said I was no longer your pet brother!" snapped Hexadecimal.

She was ready to blast Megabyte when disappeared in a flash of light.

"You did it Hexadecimal. You are now free." said Aelita, smiling.

"I get it. You somehow got inside Gigabyte's mind and convinced Hex to break free." said Bob,

"That was my plan." said Aelita.

"Now we have only Megabyte and Xana to deal with." said Dot,

"That what are we waiting for?" asked Odd.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

Megabyte entered the control room, Xana stood at the computer glaring at Megabyte.

"You allowed your sister to break free. Pathetic. To think we are actually partners. My partner is incompetent." said Xana,

"Watch your mouth. We still have enough power to destroy them and we have a hostage." said Megabyte.

"You better hope we succeed, Megabyte. We have come too far for you to screw this up." said Xana,

"They can be dealt with easily. Even without my sister we can still destroy them." said Megabyte.

"It's not as easy as you say. You forget how powerful your sister is. We will have to strike now. Let them come, I have some surprises, ready." said Xana.

He walked over to the computer screen and typed at a fast rate. In a flash of light stood Error, the mutated teens, and the Dark Lyoko gang.

"Even if they are defeated again thier powers will be absorbed, and I have way to revive them instantly." said Xana, holding up a small blood red orb.

"This is your surprise? They have already been defeated." said Megabyte,

"They are still useful to me, Megabyte." said Xana.

"How long before we can strike the user world?" asked Megabyte,

"As soon as the threat is removed. Are your forces assembled?" asked Xana.

"They are waiting." said Megabyte,

"Good. Then when they come, we will be ready." said Xana, smiling.

* * *

**Lyoko**** Mountain**** Region**

"Are we all ready?" asked Dot.

They were inside a tower, ready to enter the Misty Region.

"No time like the present." said Odd,

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Enzo.

"Be careful Enzo. You, Phong, and Welman will wait at the portal, while deal with the virals." said Bob,

"Aww." groaned Enzo.

* * *

**Lyoko Misty Region**

They entered the data stream, when they came out they were in the Misty Region. The ground was jet black, a mist covered nearly everything, and the sky was grey. They could see a gigantic metal dome, surrounded by monsters.

"They have a welcoming committee." said Nightshade,

"Let's not disappoint them." said Elsa.

The monsters fired a barrage of lasers at them. They all charged at them, Ulrich leapt onto a crab and stabbed the Xana logo, Bob used Glitch to block the lasers and fired at the roachters, Mouse and AndrAIa used thier weapons and stabbed the blocks, Yumi and Odd fired thier weapons at the hornets, Nightshade and Elsa ran the crabs with Ulrich stabbing them and dodging lasers, Hack and Slash distracted the hornets by flying in the air between them and thier targets, and Jeremy and Aelita created barriers to block the hailstorm of lasers.

Suddenly ABCs flew and fired, at them. They all scattered and ran for the entrance. They ran through the dark halls, suddenly a wall appeared blocking Nightshade and Elsa from following.

"That's the best we can do, Elsa. The rest is up to them." said Nightshade.

They entered Xana's control room; there was nobody there except for the green skinned man on the ground.

"Matrix!" shouted AndrAIa.

She ran to his side slowly picking him up. They heard a laughter and Xana and Megabyte on the balcony. In Xana's hand was a blood red orb.

"Welcome, heroes." said Xana, chuckling.

"Xana!" said Jeremy,

"The one and only." said Xana.

"Give up Xana. You can't win. Give up now and we'll go easy on you." said Ulrich,

"It's not me who should worry getting hurt. Okay, boys thier all your!" said Xana.

The side doors opened, out of one stepped Herb and Nicholas, and out of the other stepped Sissy and Theo. Error appeared at the entrance with a dozen infected binomes. Sissy charged at Yumi, her claws ready to kill. Yumi dodged them, and jumped back. She threw her fan right through Sissy; she collapsed on the ground instantly.

Theo fired dark energy at Ulrich; he blocked the shots with his sword. He jumped at Theo.

"IMPACT!" he shouted and stabbed Theo.

He collapsed on the ground as Ulrich pulled his sword out.

"This is too easy." said Ulrich,

"About I make it harder?" asked Xana.

The orb started to glow bright red, suddenly Sissy and Theo back up, completely healed. They attacked Ulrich together, Yumi ran to help, but Dark Yumi appeared and attacked her. Mouse blocked her attack and stabbed her.

"You better go help him, sugar. I deal with the dark little darlings." said Mouse.

Yumi nodded and lifted Sissy and Theo into the air telekinesis and sent them flying across the room. Error fired a laser at Yumi, which was blocked by Jeremy. Herb and Nicholas attacked Odd with dark energy lasers; suddnely was blocked by an ice appearing in front of them. The blast sent them flying back into the wall. Aelita appeared near Odd and ran at them as they got back up. She stabbed them, and they collapsed.

Sissy jumped and scratched Yumi with her claws. For some reason she felt the pain, she kicked Sissy in the ribs and threw fan through her ribs. Dark Ulrich attacked Ulrich along with Theo. Ulrich used his triplication; he sent two after Dark Ulrich, and stabbed Theo quickly. Just as Dark Ulrich destroyed his clones Ulrich stabbed in the Xana logo.

The orb in Xana's hand glowed and virals stood back up. Yumi used her telekinesis and sent them as across the room as they stood. Xana was getting annoyed at this and jumped over the balcony. His sword glowed red and fired a laser at Jeremy who was busy fighting Error. He revived the mutated teens and they attacked again. AndrAIa used her trident to defend Matrix from Nicholas and Herb.

Bob used Glitch to make a small yellow glowing sword and stabbed Error in the back. Hexadecimal flew at Xana and Megabyte, but Error flew in front of her and fired a laser at her. She fell to the ground, Error prepared to fire another laser when Hack and Slash fired their multiple guns at him. Error reflected thier shots and fired back.

Megabyte whipped his tentacles at Bob, Hexadecimal flew and blocked the tentacles and fired at Megabyte. He dodged and created illusions of himself. Mouse, AndrAIa, and the now awake Matrix fought the Dark Aelita, Dark Odd, and the infected binomes. Matrix grabbed Dark Odd's hand as he was about to fire an arrow and redirected it to Dark Aelita.

The arrow hit her in the Xana logo; she exploded in a flash of light.

* * *

**Somewhere inside Xana's base**

Nightshade and Elsa ran through the hallways and came to a door guarded heavily by three megatanks. Moving like a shadow Nightshade destroyed them. They entered the room to see a sleeping girl. This girl wore a whore an outfit like Aelita's except it was black and red. Her skin was completely white; she had jet black hair that reached her neck.

Her ears were pointed like Aelita, and had a black earring on one ear.

"Its her.' said Nightshade,

"Nightshade, come over here." said Elsa.

Nightshade walked over to see a white haired boy. He wore a white rode, with black baggy pants. They were two more sleeping figures, one was a girl, and the other was a boy. The boy had black hair; he wore a blue T-shirt with black pants.

The girl also had black hair that was long and silky. It reached her waist; she wore a green shirt and blue pants.

"They are all here." said Nightshade.

* * *

**Xana's control room**

It was evident that the virals were stronger because Xana kept reviving his minions with the orb in his hand. Ulrich and Yumi had already destroyed Theo, Sissy, Dark Ulrich, and Dark Yumi. Jeremy and Hexadecimal were still fighting Error, Mouse, AndrAIa, and Matrix was taking on Dark Odd and the infected binomes.

"Xana, they are destroying our forces!" shouted Megabyte,

"I can revive them. So calm down, Megabyte." said Xana.

He knew that they were winning, but they would be tired soon. Bob fired a laser at them from Glitch. Xana blocked it with his sword, and revived Dark Aelita.

"Time to retreat, Megabyte." said Xana.

He and Megabyte took a secret passage away and disappeared into the base. They defeated the virals in long struggle. They walked out of the base to find there no monsters in sight. They heard a harsh laughter and saw Xana and Megabyte standing on the roof of the base.

"You think this is over? This is only the beginning! This orb has the power of all the fighters in Lyoko. Thanks to all of your battles against me, now I show my full power.' said Xana.

The orb started glowing bright red entered Xana's body. Xana started glowing red, and the sky became completely back. Lightning flashed across the sky, which was strange because they were in a virtual world.

"Now you will all bow before your master!" shouted Xana.

He raised his sword and it shot a red beam in the sky. Above the base Xana's symbol glowed in the sky, Megabyte grabbed Xana's shoulders as the symbol fired a crimson beam back at them.

"You're not hogging all the power for yourself!" said Megabyte.

Nightshade and Elsa ran out of the base carrying several sprites before the beam blasted Xana, Megabyte, and the base. Where the base once stood was a blue metallic dragon. It was fifteen feet tall, the irises of the eyes were black and the eyes were red glowing Xana's symbols. It was very muscular; it had black wings with red stripes on its back.

Xana's symbol was on the dragon's forehead.

"This is bad, real bad." said Bob.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	18. Final battle part 2 and the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

* * *

Last time 

Gigabyte stood ready to absorb Aelita when suddenly he fell in pain. He stood on one knee and was consumed by a bright light. Megabyte and Hexadecimal blasted from the light and hit the ground hard.

"How did I lose control?" asked Megabyte in shock,

"I said I was no longer your pet brother!" snapped Hexadecimal.

"How long before we can strike the user world?" asked Megabyte,

"As soon as the threat is removed. Are your forces assembled?" asked Xana.

"They are waiting." said Megabyte,

"Good. Then when they come, we will be ready." said Xana, smiling.

Nightshade and Elsa ran through the hallways and came to a door guarded heavily by three megatanks. Moving like a shadow Nightshade destroyed them. They entered the room to see a sleeping girl.

"Its her.' said Nightshade,

"Nightshade, come over here." said Elsa.

Nightshade walked over to see a white haired boy. He wore a white robe, with black baggy pants. They were two more sleeping figures, one was a girl, and the other was a boy. The boy had black hair; he wore a blue T-shirt with black pants.

The girl also had black hair that was long and silky. It reached her waist; she wore a green shirt and blue pants.

"They are all here." said Nightshade.

"You think this is over? This is only the beginning! This orb has the power of all the fighters in Lyoko. Thanks to all of your battles against me, now I'll show you my full power.' said Xana.

The orb started glowing bright red entered Xana's body. Xana started glowing red, and the sky became completely black. Lightning flashed across the sky, which was strange because they were in a virtual world.

"Now you will all bow before your master!" shouted Xana.

He raised his sword and it shot a red beam in the sky. Above the base Xana's symbol glowed in the sky, Megabyte grabbed Xana's shoulders as the symbol fired a crimson beam back at them.

"You're not hogging all the power for yourself!" said Megabyte.

Nightshade and Elsa ran out of the base carrying several sprites before the beam blasted Xana, Megabyte, and the base. Where the base once stood was a blue metallic dragon. It was fifteen feet tall, the irises of the eyes were black and the eyes were red glowing Xana's symbols. It was very muscular; it had black wings with red stripes on its back.

Xana's symbol was on the dragon's forehead.

"This is bad, real bad." said Bob.

* * *

Chapter 18 

**Lyoko Misty Region**

The giant dragon that was created by the fusion of Xana and Megabyte stood before the Lyoko gang and the sprites. Its red eyes that were Xana logos glowed bright red as it looked down at them. It released a glass shattering screech, it echoed across the Misty Region. The Lyoko gang and the sprites covered thier ears and fell on one knee in pain.

The dragon ceased its roar, and smiled at them. It opened its mouth a crimson beam blasted from at the warriors. They all scattered as the blast hit the ground. The blast created an earthquake that shook the region, Odd lost his balance and fell on his back.

Bob and Matrix fired at the monster, but they weren't even leaving a dent on the dragon's blue metallic body. The dragon's metallic tail that had a pointed end whipped at them, they jumped back as the tail hit the ground, shaking the ground again.

"We have to stop them!" said Bob,

"But how?" asked Matrix.

"Remember Xana is a part of the dragon, aim for his symbol, we can stop this monster." said Bob,

"We'll help." said Ulrich.

"No thanks!" said Matrix in angry tone.

"Matrix! There is no time for your grudges!" said AndrAIa,

"She's right, Matrix. They have fought Xana before, so we'll need thier help. Besides, they helped save your life." said Bob.

"We're in." said Yumi,

"So are we!" shouted a voice.

The warriors and the dragon looked up and saw the Guardian fleet, led by the Crimson Binome. Ray the Surfer flew in near them.

"Good day, mates. We were in the system and thought we drop by." said Ray,

"Right on time, sugar." said Mouse, smiling.

"Ah-oy mates. We can have this littled conversation later. After we deal with scurvy monster." said Caption Capcitor,

"Sir, canwe actually defeat the monster?" asked Mr Christopher.

"We will or die trying!" said the Capatain.

The Crimson Binome and the Guardain fleet opened fire on the dragon, Bob and the warriors that had long range weapons fired also. Smoke filled the air as they continued to fire at the monster.

"Hold your fire!' shouted the Captain.

The guns ceased firing and they surveyed where the dragon stood. Out of the smoke the dragon roared, it opened it's mouth and sent a crimson beam at the fleet. The Crimson Binome evaded the attack, but nearly half of the Guardain fleet was erased from excistence.

"By the code! not even a scratch on the bloody beast!" said Captain in a shocked voice.

Matrix yelled and tried to hit the Xana symbol on the dragon's forehead. Tentacles shot out of the dragon's hands and grabbed Matrix. The dragon tossed him into the air, the Surfer managed to catch him, but they were both knocked of the board and fell to the ground. The board managed to catch them before they hit the ground and flew back to the battle field.

The remaining Guardain ships scattered and flew arount the dragon trying to hit the Xana symbol. Suddenly spikes flew out of it's skin and at the ships. some dodged, some were hit. The pilots manged to eject as the spikes blasted thier ships. Ulrich ran and jumped above the dragon's head, he tried to stab it, but lasers fired from the dragon's eyes and hit him.

Ulrich was sent flying to the ground. In the dragon's hand was a glowing red light, the dragon raised its hand and the light blasted from its hand. Yumi used her powers to send rocks to block the lasers attack as it headed for Ulrich. The rocks exploded but Ulrich was safe.

The dragon laughed.

"You do not actually think you can actually beat me?" asked the dragon, its voice sounded like Megabyte and Xana's voice mixed together.

"We do not think. We know we can!" said Bob.

Using a zip-board he flew at the dragon, firing lasers from Glitch. They all missed the Xana symbol. The dragon tried to bat him away, but Bob managed to move out of the hand's way. Aelita sang a note and a rock appeared, Yumi used her powers and it levitated.

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita jumped onto the floating rock and Yumi used her power to make the rock fly. They flew at the dragon, it tried to blast them, but Yumi made the rock dodge the beam. The dragon swiped at them with its clawed hand, Ulrich and Odd jumped off. Ulrich threw his sword and Odd fired his arrows. They both hit the Xana symbol.

The dragon screeched in pain and pulled Ulrich's sword and tossed it away. A dark figured jumped into the air and caught it and tossed it back to Ulrich. It was Nightshade. The dragon roared and hot orange flamed came pout of its mouth and at Nightshade. He dodged it as neared him.

"Pathetic. I expected a challenge." said the dragon,

"You want a challenge, you got a challenge!" said Bob.

He fired more lasers at the dragon as it turned to him. The crew on the Crimson Binome loaded all its weapons into one large gun.

"Turbo was right to give us this. It might be able to stop that beast, Mr. Christopher." said Captain Capacitor,

"If it doesn't work sir, we will be defenseless." said Mr. Christopher.

"Never give up hope, Mr. Christopher." said the captain.

As they loaded the dragon sent tentacles at Bob, Hexadecimal blasted them and flew at the dragon. It fired a crimson beam from its mouth at her; she fired a powerful laser blast too. The beams collided and last for seemed like an eternity. The dragon's beam pushed her beam back and hit her. Hexadecimal was vaporized.

"Hex! Megabyte why did you destroy your own sister?" shouted Bob,

"Sorry, Bob. Can't have interfering with our plans." said the dragon, sounding like Megabyte.

"I can't believe I thought I cure you after everything you did!" said Bob,

"Another one of your weaknesses, Guardian." said the dragon.

Bob flew at the dragon and landed on its forehead. He tried to fire on the Xana symbol, but lasers fired at him from the dragon's eyes.

"You were always a fool, Guardian." said the dragon.

Suddenly a white light shined above them, the dragon looked up and saw the Crimson Binome with a large gun. A white beam fired at it, the dragon moved out of the way, but its right arm was vaporized. The dragon screeched in pain as its arm disappeared. It roared and fired a crimson beam at the ship.

It managed to evade again, but its left engine exploded. The distraction was long enough for Ulrich, Bob, and the othersto attack. Yumi used her powers to lift a large rock again, the warriors and the sprites jumped onto it as Yumi sent flying towards the dragon's head. Matrix and Hack and Slash fired thier guns, AndrAIa fired claws from her hands, Odd fired his laser arrows, Aelita created spikes and sent them at the Xana symbol, and Jeremy fired his staff laser at the symbol.

Ulrich and Bob jumped onto the dragon's head and plunged thier weapons into the symbol. The dragon tried to shake them off, but they stayed on. Electricity started crackling around the dragon's body.A red glowed inside the dragon's mouth, it's head exploded, then the rest of its body exploded with it.

Four figures fell to the ground. They could see two of them. They were Bob and Ulrich.Thier arms looked burned.

They saw the other two figures. They were Xana and Megabyte. Megabyte's armor was extremely batterd and broken, and his claws were broken.

Xana looked badly bruised, his sword was broken, and his clothes were ripped. He sat up and stared in shock.

"It is no use. But why couldn't we defeat you?" asked Xana,

"Because we're the good guys. Good guys always win." said Odd.

"This is far from over, you fools." said Megabyte, trying to stand.

"Seems over to me, Megabreath." said Enzo,

Yes, it is over." said a voice.

They turned and saw the strange sprites, walking to them with Elsa and Nightshade. One was a white haired boy with blue eyes, one was girl that exactly like Aelita except her different hair color and her clothers were also different color, one was a girl with long black hair that reached her waist with dark eyes, and the last was a boy with short black hair and dark green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita,

"Your siblings." said the white haired boy.

"Xana was not lying when he said that we were all fragments of the very first sprite in Lyoko. He had limitless power, but had a dark side. His dark side was created when a virus infected him. The virus tried to control him, so he destroyed himself. Instead of being completely deleted, he broked into us. We are his fragments." said the girl who looked like Aelita.

"However the virus found a way to survive. It infected Xana as he was born." said the boy who wore a blue T-shirt and black points.

"We know what to do with Xana." said the girl with black hair that reached her waist.

"We need your help, Aelita." said the girl who looked like Aelita.

"How can I help?" asked Aelita,

"Close your and focus." said the white haired boy.

They all stood and closed thier eyes and focused, a white beam came from each one of them and hid Xana. He started glowing than fading.

"Ths is not over! I'll be back, and when Ireturn I will show no mercy!" shouted Xana, laughing.

He disappeared, and his laughter echoed throughout the Misty Regions.

"Where is he? Is he gone?" asked Aelita,

"No. He has been put into a cyber sleep. Hopefully we can cure him of the virus." said the white haired boy.

"Mind if we have a proper introduction?" asked Yumi,

"Sure, my name is Relita." said the girl that loocked like Aelita,

"My name is Sheena." said the other girl.

"My name is Max." said the white haired boy,

"My name is Alex." said the last boy.

"Nice to meet you. These are my friends Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi" said Aelita.

While Lyoko gang were talking to Lyoko sprites Bob and the others aimed thier weapons at Megabyte.

"Move and your deleted Megabyte." said Bob, glaring at the Trojan Horse virus.

"I prefer deletion that reprograming, Guardian." said Megabyte, finally standing up.

"I don't plan to reprogram you. You're evil by choice, your sister chose to be good." said Bob,

"A disgrace to her kind." said Megabyte.

He jumped out of range of the sprites weapons and used his tentacles to grapple to grounded Crimson Binome. He landed and grabbed the giant gun. He pointed it at the sprites.

"Time to say good buy." said Megabyte, smiling.

Matrix fired at the gun as it charged. The bulled hit and the weapon started to overload. It exploded and Megabyte vanished in the explosion. They surveyed the remains of the weapon.

"Is there a chance he survived?' asked Dot,

"Not at close range, but we should check if he switched with someone else." said Bob.

He and Dot walked over to the Lyoko Gang.

"Thank you for all you help. You have saved both net and your world." said Dot,

"All in a day's job right?" asked Odd.

They all laughed.

"Something tells me we'll meet again." said Dot.

She and Bob boarded one of the ships and headed through the portal. The Lyoko gang fixed the time return program and returned to the past. It was before Xana activated the towers.

* * *

**Yumi's house**

Yumi talked to her parents that she did not want to move because she have to leave her friends. The news reported that Ulrich was found inside his dorm perfectly fine.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

As the weeks passed by Aelita spent time talking to her siblings on Lyoko, getting to know them. Yumi and Ulrich were dating, so were Odd and Sam, and Jeremy and Aelita. Then it came, the end of the school year. There was a prom on the final night.

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd stood at the entrance waiting for the girls. Ulrich wore a black shirt with his regular cargo jeans, Jeremy wore a white shirt with his khaki jeans, and Odd wore his usual clothes. The girls appeared, Yumi wore a black tank top with a black skirt, Sam wore her usual clothes, and Aelita wore a white T-shirt, a dark pink skirt, and green pants. They entered the gym which was where the dance was being held.

They all danced as slow music came on. They enjoyed every minute of it, there was no Sissy to bother them, no Xana trying to destroy them, nothing could bother them. It was over. They had beaten Xana again.

They could visit Lyoko when ever they want, to talk to Aelita's siblings.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

In a dark room, a dark figure looked at the computer screen showing the Lyoko gang enjoying themselves.

"This is not over. The game has only just began." said the dark figure.

He laughed insanely.

* * *

Sequal coming soon. 


	19. Credits

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

**Code Lyoko meets Reboot**

**Credits**

Starring

Aelita

Alex

AndrAIa

Bob

Captain Capicitor

Dark Aelita

Dark Jeremy

Dark Odd

Dark Ulrich

Dark Yumi

Dot Matrix

Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas

Elsa

Enzo Matrix

Error

Gigabyte

Herve 'Herb' Pichon

Hexadecimal

Jeremy Belpois

Jim Morales

Leonard Adams

Matrix

Max

Megabyte

Milly Solovieff

Mouse

Mr. Christopher

Mr. Delmas

Mrs. Hertz

Mysterious Hacker

Nicholas Poliakoff

Nightshade

Odd Della Robbia

Ray the Sufer

Relita

Sheena

Tamyia Diop

Theo

Turbo

Ulrich Stern

Xana

Yumi Ishiyama


End file.
